A Voice For a Family
by littleindian1
Summary: Several years after the wicked witch, and Elsa, and the Queens of darkness have been conquered, Regina and Robin are married. However one stormy night their happy ending is turned upside down by an unexpected visitor. Who is it? Why is she there? many past events will resurface and many tears will be shed. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the story line. Just Grace.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The storm was getting worse. I stood in the kitchen finishing up dinner, while Robin and Roland played in the living room. Henry was with Emma; I knew she would keep him safe. I set our dinner out on the table and was heading back to the kitchen when I heard a thud outside. I stopped and listened, but decided it must have been something the storm had thrown around outside. Then another noise caught my attention. It was a faint, but intentional knock. I hurried to the front door and opened it. Looking out I didn't see anyone then I looked down. There at my feet lay a young woman, covered in cuts and scrapes and bruises.

"Robin!" He came running to me and gasped when he saw the girl on the steps.

"Robin we have to help her." He nodded and scooped her up in his strong arms. I closed the door and followed him into the living room. Her blood dripped onto the floor. I spread a blanket over the couch and Robin put her down on top of it. Now that she was in the light we could both see her better.

"I know her." I looked at Robin.

"You do, how?"

"She came to my camp soon after my wife died. She told me how she was looking for a way to bring her mother's memories back. She said that when her mother was younger she had fallen in love with a man she was forbidden to marry, but her mother didn't care. Her mother's mother was very powerful and hurt her daughter often. However one night her mother was called away and she took advantage of her own mother's absence. She spent the night in the hay loft with the man she loved. But just after this her grandmother killed her mother's love and her mother was heart broken. Soon after his death she was forced to marry a king and live with him in his castle. She didn't love the king but her grandmother kept her mother captive. Her mother discovered that she was pregnant soon after her marriage and did her best to hide it from her mother as long as she could. When the queen's mother found out that she was pregnant with another man's child she went crazy. She kept her daughter hidden until the child was born. When she had the baby her mother stole the child away in the night while the queen was sleeping. In the morning she woke to find her child was gone and was consumed with grief. The grandmother came to her daughter and comforted her and said that they would find the child. Her grandmother tried to soothe her grieving daughter with a glass of water. The queen drank the water and forgot that she had ever had a child." I looked at Robin.

"That is so horrible!" I turned back to the child on my couch and stroked her face. My finger found a rough place in her smooth skin and I realized that it was a scar. I ran my finger down the scar and remember a small face. Could it be? No it had been so long, so many years had passed. But the scar was a perfect match.

"I think I know her too," I whispered.

"You do?" It seemed crazy to think that we had both crossed paths with this young girl but I was convinced I had met her.

"Yes. Many, many years ago when I was just starting out on my evil path I was in my garden tending to my apple tree when there was a loud shaking of branches and a thump. I spun around and found a small girl sitting dazed in the grass. At first I was furious that someone had dared to disturb me, but when I saw who it was I hurried to her full of concern. She had cut her face and I tried to wipe the blood away with my dress but she pulled away and wiped it on her own dirty little dress.

'I am so sorry your majesty' she said.

'I had no intention of falling into your garden.' I asked what she had been doing and she told me that she came here to watch me tend to my apple tree. She had a tree of her own and someone had told her that I had the best tree in all the realms and she wanted to be able to take just as good of care of her tree as I did mine. She had these big grey eyes. She kept saying she was sorry over and over again, and I could see the fear in her eyes. My heart went out to the child. She was so brave. She held herself straight and had complete command over her voice, the only thing that gave her away were her eyes. I asked her how old she was, and she replied 'I am four ma'am'. She asked me to send her back over the wall so that she could no longer bother me, but instead I took her hand and led her to my tree. I showed her all my tricks. And before she left I tucked an apple blossom into her hair. After this she insisted that I send her back over the wall. However just before I did she ran to me and wrapped her arms around me tightly. She pressed her small face into my skirt. She only stayed a moment then pulled away but I grabbed her back into my arms and this time she was more reluctant to let go. I will never forget watching her disappear over the wall. In that moment when she hugged me I questioned my path of evil. Just that one hug had made me so happy. If only I had chosen that happiness."

I looked at her and whispered "Where have you been?" She was torn up so terribly. She looked as if she had been tossed around in a tornado.

"Robin will you get me a couple rags and a bowl of water, we need to clean these cut up."

"Yes. They look pretty bad." He disappeared and returned in moments. He handed me a rag. I wet it and rung it out and wiped her hot face with it, then left it on her forehead. I took another rag and joined Robin in cleaning up her limbs.

"She is so banged up." I looked at Robin in agreement.

"What do you think happened," he asked. I didn't know.

"Mama are we going to eat soon?" I looked and found Roland standing behind me. I smiled.

"Robin, why don't the two of you go and eat. I will stay here with her." Robin nodded. As they left the room I heard Roland ask "Who is that papa?" Robin explained gently as they disappeared out of the room.

I dabbed at each cut. They were all so fresh. What had happened to her? It wasn't long before Robin rejoined me along with Roland.

"Mama is Grace going to be okay?" His face showed his concern.

"Yes, of course she is Roland. You don't need to worry." Robin looked at me seeking the truth in my eyes, but I honestly didn't know. All three of us sat together by Grace for a while, until I noticed how tired both Robin and Roland looked.

"Why don't you two get some sleep, I'll stay here with Grace." Robin looked at me then at Roland who had slumped down with his head resting on Robin's leg. He scooped Roland up in his arms and leaned down to kiss me.

"Good night dear." I smiled.

"Good night." I watched them leave the room for the second time that evening. Once they disappeared I turned my attention back to the sleeping girl. I stroked her hair and rested my hand on her cheek. She was still so warm. I hurried to the kitchen to find the thermometer that had come in handy so many times with Henry, and rushed back to Grace. I slipped the thermometer under her arm and waited for the beeping noise.

I hated that noise, because it always seemed to signal bad news. It beeped and I took it away from her arm to examine the results. 100.2, that wasn't too bad, not anything to worry about. I grabbed one of the rags and placed it on her forehead. I took another and ran the damp cloth over her neck and arms. I set my phone to alert me every hour so I could check her temperature and keep an eye on it. Then I rested my head against the couch and closed my eyes. I could see the little girl, who had fallen into my garden all those years ago, in my head. Her big, pleading eyes. It amazed me how strong she was at such a young age, independent too. She reminded me of myself. I was so deeply lost in thought that I almost didn't hear the first alarm go off. I grabbed the thermometer and checked her temp. This is time it read 100.4, but I still wasn't too worried. She was banged up pretty bad. I took her hand in mine and stroked it. The next few hours resulted in small changes in temperature, sometimes up and sometimes down. However at 4:00am when I checked again her temp had shot up to 108.2! I leaped from the floor and ran upstairs to my room. Robin was passed out on the bed. I rushed to him and shook him awake.

"Robin, Robin wake up!" His eyes flashed open.

"What's wrong?" his voice was groggy with sleep.

"Grace. Her fever shot up to 108!" Fear crossed Robins face.

"We need to get her to the hospital now." I nodded and flew down the stairs with Robin right behind me. He scooped her up and we dashed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I have never broken so many road rules at once before but I knew that a fever this high was dangerous. Robin called doctor Whale on the ride over and he was waiting at the front door when we pulled up. Robin carried Grace inside and I followed him. Everyone cleared out of our way as the three of us ran to one of the small rooms. Robin set her down on the bed and Whale took over. Two nurses came in to assist him. I planted myself next to Grace and refused to budge. Finally they stopped arguing with me and allowed me to stay but Robin was sent out of the room. I clung to Grace's hand. Someone brought me a chair and I sat and watched them running around. Time meant nothing to me, while I held Grace's hand. The only thought that crossed my mind was the constant pleading for her to be safe.

After what felt like forever Whale came to me and said "Her fever has fallen but it still hasn't broken. She had several bight marks on her legs, which I think are what's causing this fever." I just nodded.

"They may have been infected but we cleaned them up so that shouldn't be a problem now." I didn't think about what he was saying. I couldn't.

"Is she going to be okay?" I had to know, it was all I wanted to know. Whale shook his head.

"I don't know Regina. She's in pretty bad shape."

"Can Robin come back in now?"

"Yes but I was going to ask if we could contact her parents? They really should be the ones here with her." Rage washed over me.

"She doesn't have any parents!" Whale looked concerned at my change in attitude. "Oh." "Robin is probably as close to family as you are going to get. She lived with him for several years and helped him raise Roland." Whale just nodded and waved for Robin to enter. The moment he did he rushed to Grace, slipping his hand into her's.

"Is she alright?" I looked to Whale.

"We won't know for a while. We brought her fever down but I really want to see it break. She needs to rest for now and I will be back to check on her later." I nodded looking at the sleeping Grace. I just wanted Whale to leave us alone. He did finally after rambling on about some medical nonsense.

Robin said "Regina are you alright?" I looked up.

"I heard you get angry with Whale just before I came in." He gave me a questioning look. I nodded.

"I'm fine." I didn't want him to know I was falling apart on the inside with worry.

"What got you upset?" He was so gentle with his question.

"Whale wanted her parents to be here with her and not us." A feeling of hurt ran through me. I could care about people.

"Why was that a problem? Didn't you tell him that she doesn't have any family?"

"Yes I did. It was just the way he said it, like I wasn't allowed to care about her." Robin sighed.

"Your past just can't leave you alone can it?" I shook my head. I felt his hand touch my cheek, and I looked at him.

"We are going to stay right here until we know that Grace is going to be okay. She needs someone to take care of her for once." I couldn't help but smile. He always knew how to make me feel better. A nurse brought Robin a chair and he sat on the other side of Grace. The hours ticked by one after another. Whale came back around seven in the morning to check on her, but her fever still hadn't broken. He looked worried but didn't say anything. Around eight Robin said "Regina I need to go get Roland and tell him what's going on and see if Will can watch him for us."

"Oh no, I totally forgot about Roland! Poor thing, he's probably worried about us." Robin smiled. He loved how attached I was to Roland.

"I think he will be fine. He might still be sleeping."

"I hope he is. I don't want to worry him." Robin leaned down and kissed Grace's forehead and whispered "Wake up soon beautiful." Then he walked to me and scooped me up in his arms. I held on tight and buried my face into his shirt. He loosened his grip and kissed me. I kissed him back.

"I'll be back soon." I watched him walk across the room to the glass door. "I love you." He whispered those last words just before disappearing out of my sight. I sunk back in my chair and stroked Grace's cheek. I ran my fingers over her scar and images of that day flashed in my head. I could almost feel her little hand in mine when I took her to my tree. I slipped my hand back into the grown Grace's hand.

"I wish you would wake up dear. I miss you." It was all I could think to say right now. A tear slipped down my face, and I brushed it away quickly. Why was I so attached to Grace. I had only met her once. Robin should be the one who was worrying about her more than me. He lived with her for some time and she helped him raise Roland. I didn't know the answer to my own question. Maybe it was because no one believed I could be good. I know they didn't treat me as badly anymore now that I had worked so hard to change, but you could still see the resentment lying under the surface of most conversations. Maybe I wanted to prove to them that I could love and be good. Or maybe I felt attached to her because of how she made me feel that day in my garden, when she hugged me? Whatever it was, there was a reason. I felt her cheek, it was still so warm. I wished I could help her, but I couldn't do anything. I was completely powerless and I hated that feeling!

Robin walked through the glass door with Roland following behind him. "That was quick." I smiled. Roland ran to me and I pulled him up into my lap.

"How is Grace," he asked while hugging me?

"She is hanging in the sweetheart." He looked up at me with those big brown eyes that were now full of worry. He was searching my face, looking for the truth. He turned to Grace and climbed from my chair to the bed.

"Roland I don't think-" but before I could finish my sentence he had curled up next to Grace and snuggled close to her. I looked to Robin, but he just shrugged.

"Maybe he will help her feel safe," he offered. I nodded and watch the little boy caress Grace's arm. I looked to Robin.

"I thought you were taking Roland to Will." He smiled.

"Roland wanted to come see Grace first. He insisted on seeing her. Will is coming to get him in a bit." I smiled at the little boy. He was so sincere and caring, just like his father.

Robin walked to my side of the bed and placed his hands on my shoulders. I closed my eyes as he rubbed my stiff muscles. Then he knelt next to me and whispered "Regina why don't you go home and get some rest? I will stay with Grace. She will be fine." I shook my head. "I'm not leaving her. I can't Robin." He looked at me intensely, trying to read my thoughts. He didn't protest like I thought he would. He simply asked "Will you rest here?" He pointed to the bed Grace was sleeping on. I shook my head.

"I can't sleep Robin, not until I know she is okay." He sighed and I turned my attention back to Grace. I gasped when I felt my body being lifted from the chair I had been sitting in for hours. I looked at Robin who was now holding me in his arms and smirking. "If you won't rest at home or on the bed then I will just have to force you to rest here." He sat in my chair and pulled me close. I didn't fight him. Instead I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I was desperately fighting sleep, but sleep was winning. If Will hadn't opened the door a little too hard I would have lost the fight.

My eyes flashed open and Robin let out another sigh. Will gave us a sheepish look. "Sorry, I'm still not use to everything here." Robin nodded.

"I see that." He glanced down at me with a frustrated look. I gave him a small smile.

"Are you ready to go buddy?" Will bounced on his toes while he waited for Roland. It was clear he was embarrassed. Roland climbed out of Grace's arms and slid down the bed. He headed towards Will but turned around and ran to Robin and me, jumping into our laps and hugged us both.

"Take care of Grace while I'm gone." His voice sounded desperate which surprised me. Until I remembered that Grace was his mother, or at least his big sister, for a long time, a time when he really needed her.

"We promise buddy," Robin whispered. I kissed his cheek just before he slid off our laps, and rejoined Will. They left the bleak room hand in hand. And this time Will was more cautious with the door. I rested my head back against Robin's chest but I didn't find sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The hours seemed to drag by but Grace stayed asleep and feverish. Robin got food for us but neither of us ate any. Dr. Whale checked on her more frequently but he still didn't know what was causing the fever to hang on so fiercely.

Darkness crept over the town and pulled its residences into the spell of sleep, all expect Robin and me. Robin and I were back in our separate chairs. My head rested on the bed next to Grace. The only sounds I heard were the beeping of the hospital monitors, the ticking of the clock, and Grace's slow but consistent inhale and exhale. Together they formed a rhythm and then a song that seemed to mock me. I couldn't quite make out the words but just the sound made my stomach knot. _Tick tock, beep, beep, tick, beep, tock, beep_. The rhythm lulled me to sleep just as the sun spread its shining rays over the town. I tried fighting sleep, tried to pull myself back to consciousness but its grasp was too tight. It was like battling to reach the surface of the water and gasp for air but something held you back, something you couldn't be free from. I didn't mean to fall asleep, I just couldn't help it. I kept thinking _I'm sorry Grace. I promised I'd be there. I promised I would stay awake. I'm sorry!_

I could feel someone gently shaking me, and the sleep that had overtaken my body faded away. I opened my eyes and found Robin standing next to me. Panic rushed over me and consumed my mind.

"How long was I asleep? Is Grace okay? Did something happen? I didn't mean to fall asleep I just couldn't fight it anymore." I gasped for a breath, as Robin scooped me into his arms. He held me close for a while before he pulled back and smiled. Why was he smiling?

"Grace's fever broke." My eyes widened and I jerked from his arms and turned to Grace. I ran my hand over her cheek and then down her arm. Her skin was smooth and cool. Tears of relief filled my eyes and spilled down my face. I didn't notice the few tears that splashed onto Grace's skin, before I looked up and found Robin smiling stupidly! I ran into his arms and sobbed into his chest. She was going to be okay.

"How long ago did it break?"

"It's been a while, maybe an hour. She should be waking up soon." He smiled, but I glared at him.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" I was hurt that he had kept this information to himself for so long. I was just as concerned for her as he was. Why couldn't he see that?

"You needed your rest dear. You haven't slept in two days, and even before you weren't sleeping well." I gave him a hurt look.

"I'm sorry Regina, you just looked so peaceful. I knew you needed to sleep." I nodded.

"I care about her too you know." He looked at me for a moment before wrapping me in his arms and whispering "I know you do dear. I'm sorry for forgetting." I looked up at him with forgiveness in my eyes.

"Just try and remember next time." He smiled and so did I. We both turned our attention back to Grace and found her stirring. My heart leaped with joy and relief.

Her eyes were still just as big and grey as I remembered. I could tell when she first opened them she couldn't focus them, but after a moment of blinking she glanced around the room. Her eyes fell on Robin first and her face lit up with joy. She reached her hand out to him and he captured it in his own. Robin's smile was brilliant.

"Hello beautiful. I missed you." Grace beamed up at him and brought his hand to her cheek. He rubbed it with his fingers and smiled at her. Robin leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He leaned back and she starred at him for another moment before casting her stormy eyes on me. She looked at me intently for a long while before recognition washed over her face. Tears spilled from here eyes and a smile spread over her face. I was confused. Was she happy to see me?

"Hi Grace." My voice was almost a whisper. I stretched out my hand to touch her face and realized that I was shaking. Grace caught my hand in hers and squeezed it. Then she brought it to her lips and kissed it.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound come out. Her lips formed word after word but there was no sound. After trying this several times a look of realization crossed her face. She flipped my hand over and began tracing letters in my palm, slowly so that I had time to read each one. I caught on quickly and said each word out loud so that Robin would know what she was saying.

" _What happened?"_ Her eyes pleaded with me for this information.

"I found you on my doorstep during a nasty storm. You knocked on the door, do you remember that?" She shook her head.

"Robin brought you inside and we cleaned you up. You had a fever and it got dangerously high so we brought you here to the hospital." Her eye took in the room for the first time. She frowned and I felt her muscles tense. I needed to know what happened to her before she got to my doorstep. I squeezed her hand to bring her attention back to me.

"What happened before you came to me? Do you remember how you got to my house?" When I asked the second question her other hand instantly flew to her neck. She felt around frantically but found nothing. She tried to sit up and squirm out of the bed but Robin caught her in his arms and held her there.

"What are you looking for Grace?" He asked softly stroking the frantic girls back. She lifted his hand and wrote " _My necklace."_ Robin looked to me confused.

"Her necklace, she wants her necklace." I could tell he didn't understand and neither did I but I knew it was important to have frightened her that much when she found it missing. I slipped away to the other side of the room to a metal table and sorted through Grace's things. I found her necklace tucked in the pocket of her pants and brought it to her. She stared wide eyed at it for a long time, flipping it over in her hands. She opened it but I couldn't see what was inside. Her expression changed to relief as she clasped it around her neck. Then she lifted my hand and traced more letters in it.

" _My necklace brought me here. It was enchanted years ago to bring me to the person I was seeking. It was supposed to bring me directly to them but I think crossing so many realms must have interfered some."_ I looked her in the eyes with a completely lost expression.

" _I'm sorry. I forgot you don't know my story. When we met it had only just begun, or rather it begun the moment I met you."_ She smiled. _"May I explain what is going on?"_ I nodded eagerly and changed my position on the bed. I sat next to her so that both of our backs were pressed to the "head board" of the hospital bed. Robin placed himself at the end of the bed, watching us carefully. Grace held my hand in hers and began her story. She paused every so often so that I could relate to Robin what she had just "said." 

" _You probably won't believe what I am about to say, but please just listen._

 _The day I was born I was stolen away from my mother. She was given a forgetting potion so that she wouldn't remember she had ever been pregnant. I was given to Rumpelstiltskin by my grandmother. He was supposed to kill me, but my grandmother made the mistake of saying 'get rid of her' instead of 'kill her,' so he had some wiggle room and took advantage of that. Rumple left me in the care of two older women, but he came and visited often._

 _Both women were midwifes so I was left to myself a lot. I didn't mind though because I had other things I would rather be doing._

 _One of my favorite pass times was climbing trees. I climbed them all the time. I doubt there is hardly a tree in the Enchanted Forest that I didn't climb. On my fourth birthday Rumple brought me a present. Well actually he brought two. The first was a small locket with a picture of my mother inside it, so that she would always be close to me. The second was a small apple tree. He told me that my mother had one too, and she had always loved it and taken care of it. Then he told me if I was careful, there was a tree that grew right next to the castle wall that I could climb and watch my own mother tend her tree. I remember practically dancing in circles when he told me I could see my mother. He explained exactly how to get there and what times she would be out._

 _At this point I didn't know that my mother didn't know me. I had always been told that she just couldn't take care of me. When he had told me about my mother for the first time I cried and cried. I think I frightened him a little because he got jittery and then he made this little bear appear right in front of me. Holding it out to me he said 'Grace, when ever you feel afraid and you miss your mother I want you to tell this bear. Tell it all your secrets, anything you want your mother to know. The bear will hold it all inside. And one day you can share all those things with your mother.' It was so simple but he couldn't fathom how valued that bear would become. I never let it out of my sight._

 _Anyway I went to see my mother the next day. I climbed the tree and found a branch to settle into that allowed me a perfect view of her tree. Then I waited. It seemed like a lifetime to my little four year old self before my mother finally came to see her tree. I gasped when I saw her for the first time. She was so beautiful and well… perfect. I climbed further out on the branch and then further and further until, snap. The branch broke and I fell from the tree right into my mother's garden. After I hit the ground I couldn't breathe and that frightened me. I could feel the ground vibrating as my mother ran to me. I was terrified of what she might do. I pushed myself up into a sitting position as my mother reached me. I gasped for air and it finally filled my lungs. My mother was reaching her hand out towards my face and I pulled back. I touched the side of my face and looked to find blood. She tried to wipe it on her own dress but again I pulled away and wiped it with my dress. I was so frightened. I remember I looked at her with wide eyes as I apologized for falling in her garden and for disrupting her. I asked her to help me back over the wall so I could leave her alone, but instead of sending me away she asked why I was there. I told her about my tree and how I wanted to watch her take care of her tree so that I could do the same. She smiled and led me to her tree. I relished the time she spent with me, showing me each detail. She was gentle and kind. The fear I had melted away and only left love and a desperate longing to be with her forever. She continued to explain things to me, and then she reached up and took one of the white blossoms and slipped it into my hair. I smiled and looked lovingly into her dark brown eyes._

 _When I finally insisted that I leave, I wanted to fall to the ground in a ball and sob. I didn't want to ever leave my mother, but the longer I stayed the harder it made it to leave so I had to go. Just before mother sent me over the wall I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her. I held tight and pressed my face into her skirt. But I pulled away quickly before I lost what little resolve I had left. However she pulled me back to her and this time it was so much harder to leave._

 _I closed my eyes as she sent me away and only opened hem when I felt my feet touch the ground again. I ran home and curled up with my bear and sobbed! My bear endured so much that night. I told it so many things. Mostly how much I wanted to be with my mother and how much I loved her. I cried myself to sleep._

 _The next day I was once again visited by Rumple. I told him what had happened and asked why my mother didn't know me? That was when he told me the truth. And from that point on I was determined to bring back my mothers memories."_

She paused, and looked at me. My face was tear stained and confused. The woman in the garden was that me? Or was it someone else? She never said that it was the queen. Her grey eyes searched my face looking for something, but what I didn't know. She let go of my hand and covered her face with both of her's. She was sobbing into her hands. I pulled them away from her face so that I could look at her. I lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes.

"Grace, who was the woman in the garden?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to clear on thing up Grace is NOT Jefferson's daughter. I just really like the name Grace. Sorry if that confused anyone.**

 **One more thing. this story is completely written so if I break the chapters up funny I apologize in advance.**

* * *

"Grace, who was the woman in the garden?" I wanted to know so badly. But Grace didn't answer me, instead she pulled the locket from around her neck and opened it. This time she allowed me to look inside and what I saw made my heart jump. On one side of the locket was the picture she had mentioned, but it was covered up by a small piece of paper, obscuring my view. On the other side was a slightly brown apple blossom. I looked at Grace and envisioned placing the blossom in that tiny girl's hair. Tears were spilling down my face, but still Grace said nothing. She pulled the paper from her necklace, and again hid the picture from me. When she unwrapped the paper she handed it to me and gave me a questioning look. Taking my empty hand she asked _"Do you know what this is?"_ I shook my head at first but then as I looked closer I realized exactly what it was.

"How did you get this?" This was a rare plant that was fiercely guarded. Few people ever survived the journey to find it, and even fewer received a piece, and it always came at a very high cost, one that most people weren't willing to pay.

" _It was not an easy journey to find this. It took me many, many years and several attempts before I was successful. It cost greatly but it was completely worth its price."_ She smiled at me, even as tears poured down her face.

" _However this plant is not where my story continues. It is actually where my story will end, at least I hope. The question is do you trust me enough to eat it before I tell you any more of my story?"_ She watched me carefully with her stormy eyes, and I was just about to say yes when Dr. Whale pranced through the glass door. His timing was incredibly horrible as usual! I closed my hand around the small plant and looked Grace straight in the eye. I nodded my head and her face lit up.

"Well look who decided to wake up. How are you feeling Grace?" She looked at me with a frightened expression, and I took her hand. This time I traced the words _"It's alright beautiful. You're safe. Just tell us how you feel."_ I gave her a reassuring look and after watching me then Robin she finally took my hand and explained how she felt.

" _I'm tired, and sore. And now that you have me thinking about it my right leg hurts too."_ I looked to Whale to see what he had to say.

"Why are you doing that? Why won't she speak?" When he asked that second question I froze. She couldn't speak. There was no option, she just couldn't. Tears spilled down my face again as I looked at her with a knowing expression. I didn't have to say anything she just nodded her head.

"She can't speak because she doesn't have her voice." Whale looked confused.

"I don't understand." He grimaced.

"It doesn't matter. It's none of your business." Whale glared at me but I ignored it.

"May I look at you leg? I want to make sure that it is not infected." Grace looked to me again and I nodded. Robin slipped from his place at the end of the bed and lifted the blankets off her. Then Grace gently pulled her legs up to rest on top of them. I gasped when I saw her leg, and the deep bites covering it. Grace winced when Dr. Whale touched her leg, and I gripped her hand.

"Those bites are tender so they are going to give you some trouble for a while. The good thing is they aren't infected. What I would like to know is what bit you?"

" _A wolf, several actually."_ I looked wide eyed at her. She had been attacked by wolves and lost her voice. What else had she endured? Whale just nodded.

"Well I'm going to keep you here for a few more hours just to watch those bites a little longer. I will send you home with pain meds so they won't hurt you as much. And for now I think it would be best if you rested. No more talking, er um, writing." He blushed a deep crimson and exited the room. Grace snuggled into me, and I wrapped my arms around her shaking body. I hadn't realized how much Whale had scared her. Or maybe it was thinking about what had happened that had scared her. However much I disliked Whale, I did agree that Grace needed to rest. The plant could wait, or so I thought. After a minute Grace grabbed my hand and wrote energetically _"Now will you eat the plant? Please."_ Her big eyes begged me.

"Honey you need your rest, and if I eat the plant now it is only going to create more excitement." She shook her head.

" _Please. I promise I will rest as soon as you eat it. I just want you to know the truth."_ I looked into her sad eyes. I wanted to gobble it down right this second, but I knew this plant took time to work its magic. I would fall asleep until it had revealed each forgotten memory to me. Would she sleep while I did or would she worry about me until I woke up?

"Do you know how this works? What happens when I eat it?" She shook her head.

" _All I know is that is will bring your memories back."_ She looked frightened now.

"When I eat this I am going to fall asleep. I have to so that I can remember. It's kind of like a dream but I will remember each detail when I wake up, nothing will be foggy." The fear faded from her expression.

" _We can rest together then. When you sleep so will I and when we wake up, well let's just say we will both be happy."_ Grace smiled at me. She knew she had made the "perfect" offer and I couldn't turn her down. I looked at Robin and said "You are going to have to watch us both now. Can you handle that?"

"I think I am capable of taking care of both of my girls." Robin smiled.

"Robin you can't wake me up. No matter what, even if it looks like I'm in pain. Nothing can hurt me, I promise." His smile faded.

"Will it hurt –"

"No, everything will be fine, unless you wake me." He nodded, now with a more serious expression, and worry in his eyes. I hated seeing him worried, but he needed to know how important this was.

I looked to Grace as I took the plant and said "You have to go to sleep as soon as I do okay?" She nodded. I took a breath and then ate the plant. I leaned back into the pillows and just as I drifted off I could feel Grace snuggle in close to me.


	5. Chapter 5

_~The Enchanted Forest~_

" _Daniel?" I couldn't find him anywhere. I hurried through the barn checking each stall as I went, but he wasn't there. I looked out over the fields that surrounded my home, scanning them for any sight of Daniel. There on top of that hill, standing next to my apple tree, was that him? I rushed to the tree, which seemed to take an eternity on foot, but finally I reached it, and yes Daniel was there. I ran into his arms and held on tight. After several moments I pulled back just enough to see his face._

" _Daniel." I smiled brilliantly at him. "Mother left today and she won't be back till tomorrow. We are free to spend as much time together as we like." He smiled and lifted me off the ground spinning me in a circle._

" _And I wish to spend every second of this time with you." He continued to smile as he said this. And so we did. We spent the rest of the day together. We rode to a lake near my home and settled on top of a boulder. As we looked out over the lake, we planned out our entire future, from our marriage, to exploring the world, to finding our own quiet corner and finally the many children we planned to have. It was a beautiful future full of hopes and dreams. We slept in the hay loft that night. We didn't mean to exactly, but we didn't really care either, as long as we were together. The best part was that mother never found out._

 _~King Leopold's Castle~_

 _It had been three months since I watched my mother kill Daniel in our stable. Three months that I had spent grieving his loss. Mother had filled most of my time with wedding preparations. She was forever going on about the perfection of "this" or how wrong "that" was. And I spent what little time I had to myself worrying. I was now five months pregnant and mother still hadn't noticed. She was too busy planning "my" wedding to notice me at all. Thankfully no one else had noticed either. It was completely my secret. I dreaded the moment mother learned I was pregnant. My mind raced wildly with what ifs. Would she take my baby? I started shaking with fear. I knew she would find out soon because I was supposed to be fitted for my dress in a matter of days. Tears slipped down my face at the thought of loosing my child. Of course my mind wandered back to Daniel which brought even more tears. I didn't hold them back. I was alone so I could cry openly without fearing anyone catching me. But even the simple pleasure of crying in private was stolen from me when my mother pranced through my bedroom door._

" _Regina." Her voice was sickeningly cheerful. I stopped my tears and turned around slowly so I had time to gain my composure._

" _There you are Regina." She smiled. "I came to tell you that tomorrow you will be fitted for your dress. Now aren't you excited? I know it shall be grand." For the first time in months mother scanned me up and down. I knew this was the moment I had feared._

" _Regina," she stepped closer, "is that dress a little tight around the middle?" I looked down and thought, 'yes it was tight.' She walked right up next to me and ran her hand over my waist. She gasped and her cheerful expression changed to pure horror._

" _Regina Mills! What have you done?" I looked down and rested my hands on my stomach, but I kept my mouth shut._

" _Who? When? How? Why? I-" She couldn't even form a complete sentence she was so furious._

" _It was that stable boy wasn't it? That Daniel." She looked proud._

" _Good thing I got rid of him when I did. If he knew you might have run away with him and missed your chance to be queen. You still might if we don't do something about that." She pointed to my stomach._

" _Mother please, please don't hurt my child. It happened before I even met the king. He couldn't see it as an offence to himself." I was fighting desperately not to cry in front of her. I didn't want her to take my baby, but she had magic and I, well I had nothing, and no one to protect me. My mother sighed._

" _Well you can't keep walking around like this." She waved her hand and I felt a chill run the length of my spine. I looked down and saw my bump was gone._

" _Mother!" Anger raced through me accompanied by fear. "What have you done?" With another wave of her hand a mirror appeared in front of me. And there in my reflection I saw my bump was back._

" _I simply hid your child from everyone. We will have to deal with the child later. For now you need to get cleaned up for dinner and after that you need to prepare for your fitting." She disappeared in a cloud of smoke and left me to stare in the mirror. I looked down and my breath caught in my throat when I saw there was no child there. But it was there, I could still feel it. A small sob escaped my lips as I looked back up. At least I could still see it in the mirror._

 _I would have stood in front of that mirror for hours, but I had to be on time for dinner. The next day came and went without any trouble. Now that I didn't have to hide my child from anyone I sat by my tree when mother wasn't pestering me with wedding information._

 _Then it was time for the wedding. It came and went and I was more miserable than before. Thankfully just after our marriage the King was called away from the castle and I was left alone. Mother was also relieved that he wouldn't be there when I had the baby._

 _I walked through the castle, wandering around day after day. Passing the time wasn't easy. Each minute seemed an eternity in its self, but some how I made it through the next three months. I tried escaping several times, all of which failed. And now my child could come at any moment. I stayed in my room or in the garden mostly. It was too much effort to walk around like I had become so accustom to. Tonight I was curled up on my bed, playing with my hair and rubbing my stomach. I hadn't felt well all day long and I wondered if tonight I would meet my child. I told the only person I had come to trust, a simple maid, how I was feeling, and made her promise to check in on me every so often. She agreed and also promised not to tell another sole. Now I could feel pain. I wondered if I had felt any before and just hadn't noticed. The next time Sarah (the maid) checked in on me I asked her to stay. Soon she confirmed that I was indeed ready to have my child. Sarah helped me get ready for my baby and then we waited._

 _The hours that passed and what happened in those hours didn't matter now because all that mattered to me was my daughter. She was so beautiful. She quieted the moment Sarah placed her in my arms._

" _She is perfectly healthy, your Majesty." I smiled up at her and said "Sarah, my name is Regina." Sarah nodded._

" _What is her name?" I stared at my daughter. I hadn't thought of names. How could I have forgotten this one important detail? What would Daniel have called her? Then I knew._

" _Grace, because she is a true gift." Sarah smiled._

" _It's a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl Regina." I looked to Sarah._

" _Thank you." I meant it with all my heart. She had kept my secret from everyone, and now even from my mother. I was completely grateful to her. Sarah left me and Grace to ourselves. I curled up in my bed and pulled my daughter close to me. She was perfect._

 _I could feel the warmth of the sun tickling my face as it dragged me from the grasp of sleep. I blinked my eyes and looked down expecting to see my beautiful baby daughter laying next to me. I let out a horrified scream. I searched frantically through the entire bed, then the floor but Grace was no where to be found. I sank to my knees sobbing. My bedroom door flew open and Sarah rushed to me._

" _Regina what is wrong?"_

" _Grace, she's gone." Sarah looked around confused._

" _Gone? But she was just with you an hour ago when I checked in on you both." Sarah stood and checked the bed but found no Grace. I sobbed harder and Sarah knelt by my side and wrapped her arms around me._

" _We will find her Regina. Don't worry. Maybe one of the other maids checked in on you and took her for a walk or something." She didn't really believe what she was saying. She knew the consequences that someone would endure for taking anything that belonged to a royal, especially a baby. I looked at Sarah, and she dried my tears._

" _Why don't we get you off the floor and I'll go ask the other maids if they know anything." I nodded and allowed her to help me up and back to my bed. I sat on the edge and watched as she disappeared through the wooden door. I fell back into my pillows and continued to sob._

 _I have no idea how long it was before I felt the hand that urged me to surface from the pillows. Slowly I pulled myself into a sitting position, tears still streaming down my cheeks. Mother._

" _What do you want?" it came out as almost a growl._

" _I was told you were upset and I wanted to comfort my daughter." She played with a caring expression but it didn't stick._

" _Comfort me? When have you ever cared to comfort me?" She looked hurt but it wasn't real. She had never loved me the way I longed to be loved, the way I planed to love my own sweet daughter._

" _Regina I do care about you. Here," she stood and walked across the room to a pitcher of water and poured a glass. Walking back she offered the drink to me, "This should help." I gave her the most spiteful glare I could muster as I sipped the water. I didn't want this drink, I wanted my daughter Grace! But the moment the liquid touched my lips I fell back into the pillows. When I opened my eyes I looked around and then sat up._

" _Mother what are you doing here?"_

" _I'm just checking in on my beautiful daughter." I gave a small smile._

" _My head hurts. Did something happen?" I scrunched my forehead trying to remember if something had occurred in the last few days, but I couldn't really remember anything, not even what I had done the day before._

" _No dear nothing happened. I think you just need some more rest." I nodded but there was this nagging feeling in the back of my head that something wasn't right. What was it?_

My eyes flashed open, and I gasped for breath as if I had been holding it the whole time I was asleep.

"Regina?" Robin whispered my name, but I could still hear the fear and worry in his voice. I looked over at him. He was holding my small hand with both of his large rough hands. He looked at me wide eyed.

"It's alright Robin, I'm fine." He leaned forward and captured me in a desperate kiss. I reached my hands up and held his face. When he pulled back I could see the tears shining on his cheeks.

"Hey, it's alright Robin." I gave him another small kiss before he pulled me completely off the bed away from Grace, and into his strong arms. He held me tight and I pressed my head into his shoulder. Robin didn't usually show his fear, so I knew this had really frightened him.

"What happened? What did you remember?" What had happened, I thought to myself? Was this real? Did it really happen? It felt so much like a dream but at the same time it felt completely real. Could I really be Grace's mother? The person she had given up everything for? Why was I doubting this? I knew exactly how that plant worked, it didn't lie. I looked at Robin, who was still holding me, and then I looked at Grace who was fast asleep on the bed. I couldn't doubt her, or her actions, or even her love. This was real.

"Grace is my daughter." I watched his expression as I said it. He gasped but then he smiled.

"It all makes sense now. Everything Grace told me about her mother." He sounded happy even though he was frowning.

"Does this mean that Grace is Daniel's daughter?" I nodded.

"Yes she is." He looked disappointed so I added, "But you were more of a father to her than Daniel can ever be. To her he is only a memory. Someone she never knew. You were the one who took care of her, and loved her." Robin smiled.

"I still love her, and I always will." We both looked at Grace. She looked so peaceful, as if she knew what had happened. As if she knew her family was waiting for her to wake up, so that they could take her home.

Time seemed to pass more slowly when you wanted something. Grace was still sleeping, even though it had been about four hours since I woke up. I knew she needed her rest, but I wanted to wake her so badly and just wrap her in my arms. Reliving the moment I lost her was so painful. The fear I felt in the short amount of time I had lost her was incredibly intense. But I had here back now, and this time no one would take her away. Now I had magic, and a husband to protect me and my children.

Dr. Whale walked into the room to check on Grace. He looked her leg over, nodding approvingly. After he finished with Grace he pulled Robin and me into the hall.

"It looks like she is going to be fine. Obviously she still needs lots of rest, but you can take her home and let her rest there, that is if she is going home with you?" He looked embarrassed again. I nodded in response to his question.

"I have some pain medication if she wants it but she doesn't have to take it. However she is absolutely forbidden to be walking around on that leg for at least a week. I'll have her come back for a check up and we can revisit it then. For now she needs to stay off it, and keep it clean. I don want it getting infected."

"We will take care of her." Robin did his best to assure Dr. Whale that we would take good care of Grace. He simply nodded.

"Well then you can take her home as soon as she wakes up." He turned to leave but turned back a second later and asked, "Oh and Regina I will see you next week?" His question threw me, but after a moment I realized what he meant.

"Yes I will be back to see you then." He nodded and left us standing in the hall.

"What do you say we take our little girl home?" Robin asked and I smiled.

"I think that is a wonderful idea."

Robin and I stepped through the glass door and found Grace sitting up in bed, patiently waiting for us. Her face lit up when she saw me. I couldn't help running to her and scooping her up in my arms. I held her close to me, and tears started falling down my cheeks. I did finally let go so that she could talk to me. She took my hand and wrote frantically.

" _Do you remember? How much? Are you mad?"_ She paused and I pulled my hand away so I could lift her chin to make her look at me.

"I remember everything dear, including the fact that you _are_ my daughter, and I love you with all my heart." She looked wide eyed at me. Her stormy eyes filled with tears.

" _You were the woman in the garden."_ I smiled.

"Yes I was, and you were the little girl who fell into my garden." It broke my heart to think I could have had her back in my life when she was four, but I didn't remember her.

"How about we all go home? Does that sound good to you?"

" _That sounds perfect."_ I kissed her head and let Robin pick her up. She grabbed my hand and the three of us left the hospital and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

The moment we walked through the front door I heard a shout of excitement and pattering feet.

"Mommy, Daddy, you're home!" Roland ran to us. I bent down and scooped my little boy up in my arms.

"You brought Grace home too!" I watched a smile spread over Grace's face when she saw Roland. She reached her hand out to him and ruffled his hair.

"How are you feeling Grace?" His sweet little voice filled the air. Grace looked at me so I shifted Roland to my hip and offered her my hand. She took it and wrote out her answer so that I could tell Roland.

" _I'm tired, and sore, and my leg hurts, but it doesn't really matter now because I'm home with the people I care about."_ She smiled at me and then at Roland when I had told him what she said.

"Why can't Grace talk daddy?" Roland looked really worried.

"Because she doesn't have her voice buddy." Roland looked confused for a moment then his face lit up.

"Oh like she has a sore throat so it hurts to talk?" Robin was about to answer, but he was interrupted by Will.

"Who doesn't have their voice?" Will stepped into the room with a questioning smile on his face. The moment Grace saw Will here eyes grew wide and she slipped from Robin's grasp. She hopped her way to Will and collapsed in his arms.

"Grace? Is it really you? You finally made it." I looked at Robin worried and confused.

"How do you know Grace? You were not a part of the merry men when she lived with us." Robin's brow furrowed.

"We met in Wonderland. She was searching for a way to bring back her mother's memories and there was something she needed from Wonderland in order to succeed. Someone pointed her in my direction for help." He looked at Grace lovingly. I could tell they had become very close in the time they spent together.

"How long did you two work together?" I couldn't help asking.

"Somewhere around a year at least, probably longer." He smiled down at Grace who he still held in his arms.

"I'm so glad to see that you are here safe. Other than a few minor injuries, you aren't too hurt. Did you find her?" Grace nodded and looked at me.

"Grace is my daughter." I couldn't help the feeling of pride that swelled up in my chest as I said it out loud.

"Wait, My best friend's wife is my other best friend's mother?" He looked astonished. I nodded.

"Indeed I am, and I'm very proud of it too." I smiled at Grace, and she smiled right back.

"Why don't we sit down in the living room so we can talk? You can tell us how you two met and what you did in Wonderland." Will nodded and carried Grace into our living room. My breath caught in my throat when I stepped into the room. The last time I was here was when I first found Grace. Had it only been a few days since she showed up on my doorstep?

Once we were all settled in I asked if this was the next part of Grace's story.

" _No not exactly but its fine to tell this part now."_ Grace allowed Will to explain this part of her story and curled up next to me. I wrapped my arms around my daughter and listened intently.

"Where do I even start?" Will looked puzzled.

"Start with how you met, and then how your adventure began." Will nodded with a look of embarrassment.

"The first time we met, well it wasn't as much a meeting as it was a rescue. Grace had come to find me and ask for my help, and found me in the middle of a beating. I was on the receiving end of the blows. But somehow she got me out of there and hid me so I could catch my breath. It was more like a week long nap. I suppose the rescue played out in her favor though because I felt like I owed her. Grace took advantage of it too. She told me about her mother and how she didn't have her memories, and how she wanted to bring them back so that they could be a family. She was fourteen at the time and had no family. I couldn't turn her down, and she could obviously hold her own in a fight. I accepted her plea for help and that is when our adventures in the infamous Wonderland begun. We were searching for two objects, one that would allow her to make the journey into the sea to retrieve the plant to bring her mother's memories back. And the second was a gift for the guards who protect the plant.

The first was and easy task to accomplish, since Wonderland is full of strange things that can be oddly helpful. We procured it within the first month or so. However the second, the gift was much harder to find. We probably walked every inch of Wonderland and talked to almost every resident there before we had a clue of what we were looking for. By the time we found it and Grace made her way back to the enchanted forest she and I had been working together for close to fourteen months.

I haven't seen her since we said goodbye in wonderland." Will paused, unsure of what to say next. He smiled.

"I guess Grace got board with my story telling." He pointed to Grace who as now fast asleep. I smiled at her.

"Thank you Will for telling us about your adventures, and thank you for keeping Grace safe." Will smiled.

"It was my pleasure. You know you have a very dedicated daughter. There was never a moment when she was ready to give up. The only thing she wanted was her mother and she didn't let anything get in the way. She is my best friend beside Robin. I would have done anything to protect her."

"Thank you Will."

"You are welcome. I'm glad she found you. And now I trust you will be the one to take care of her." I nodded as Will stood. He shook Robin's hand, then bent down and kissed Grace's cheek. He wished us all a goodnight then let himself out the front door.

After Will left Robin and I took the kids up stairs. Robin carried Grace to the guest room and I took Roland to his room. Roland was already dressed in his PJ's so he hopped on the bed and climbed under the covers. I bent down to kiss my little boy goodnight when he began panicking.

"Mommy I can't find Grace!"

"Honey Grace is with your father in the guest room. She's fine."

"No not that Grace, my bear! Mommy I can't sleep with out her." There was a hint a terror in his tiny voice that I had never heard before.

"Hang on sweetie we'll find it." I looked all over his room, while he continued to panic. Finally I noticed the stuffed treasure poking out from under his bed. I scooped the bear up and handed it to Roland. He immediately hugged the bear to his chest and let out a sigh.

"Thank you mommy." I smiled and wiped the tears from his dimpled cheeks.

"You're welcome buddy." I leaned down a second time to kiss him and this time I succeeded. I watched as he snuggled into his bear, then turned towards the door. Robin was just walking in as I left.

"Grace wants you." He smiled.

"She woke up?"

"Yes, I think Roland woke her." I nodded and kissed him before I left the room.

Grace was not sitting up in the bed like I had expected, but instead was laying on her side fiddling with her hair. She smiled when I walk through the door. I sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her cheek with my finger.

"Robin said you wanted me." I gave her a questioning look and she nodded.

" _I wanted to say goodnight to you."_ I smiled. It was such a simple request, but it made my heart race all the same.

"Well I am right here so you can tell me whatever you like." I bent forward and kissed her head. She beamed at me for a long time before either of us said anything.

" _Why was Roland upset? I could hear him crying."_ She looked concerned.

"He couldn't find his bear, the one he sleeps with every night, and it scared him. He can't sleep without it." Grace wore a soft smile.

" _Is it a light brown with a pink nose and pink inside its ears?"_ I thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yes that's the one. How did you know? Has he had it since you lived with him?" She shook her head.

" _Not exactly no. Do you remember when I told you about how upset I was when Rumple told me about you for the first time, and what he did to comfort me?"_ I nodded.

"Yes I remember. He gave you the bear and told you to talk to it when you needed me." Grace smiled. 

" _Yes he did. And do you remember how I said it became very valuable, even more than he could have known?"_

"Yes I remember." I looked at Grace questioningly, and she just smiled.

" _That bear never left my side after that day. I took it with me everywhere, including when I left on my mission to bring back your memories. But one day I met this wonderful and kind man. I was maybe nine or ten at the time. He took me to his camp and fed me and gave me a place to stay for the night. When we first got there another man brought my new found friend a small child. He was one, possibly a little older. I might as well tell you that the man was Robin and the boy was Roland. Robin found me not too long after Marion had died. He eventually invited me to stay with his merry men for as long as I liked but I turned him down. However something changed my mind, or rather someone. That night Robin spent close to an hour trying to get Roland to sleep but nothing worked. I offered to take him for a while to give Robin a break. We were both surprised when after holding him for a few minutes Roland calmed down and eventually fell asleep._

 _Later that night it was just me and Robin at the fire. We had been sitting in silence for some time when Robin asked me in a very quiet voice if I would stay and help with Roland. He told me, that as embarrassing as it was, a lot of nights were like this with Roland. I could see tears dripping down his cheeks. Robin told me I could be like his big sister, which made me smile. He knew it meant taking me away from my mission, but the desperation in his voice and on his face, I just couldn't say no. And I'm glad I didn't. I stayed with them for almost three years. Roland was my only concern. One night Robin was away with a few of his men and Roland was frightened that something bad would happen. He started crying and said he missed his mother. I remember I held him tight in my arms, and told him how I missed my mother too. That caught his attention. I told him my whole story and then I grabbed my bear and told him how I could tell you anything I wanted. I handed the bear to him and he looked it over carefully for a while then hugged it to his chest. I smiled and told him he should keep it, that way he could always talk to his mother. I will never forget those big brown eyes that looked up at me. 'Are you sure' he asked? I was. I made him promise to always take care of the bear. 'Does it have a name?' Roland has always been curious. I told him it didn't and that I thought it would be a good idea if he named it. He stared at the bear for a long time before he whispered 'Grace, her name is grace.' I smiled and hugged him to me. 'That's a beautiful name Roland.'_

 _A few days later Robin saw Roland carrying the bear around the camp and scolded him for taking something that wasn't his. I rushed to his rescue and explained to Robin that I had given the bear to Roland. Robin was shocked. 'Are you sure you want to do that?' I laughed. 'That's what Roland asked. Yes I am very sure. He needs it more than me.' I never would have told him that I missed the comfort the bear gave me. It was like having a very small piece of my mother with me, and also a promise that I would find her. But Roland needed it more than me because he could never have the hope of finding his mother, or so I thought. He however did find his mother even before I did."_ Grace stopped writing and looked at me intently. Her eyes searched my face for something. She took my hand.

" _Mom, will you stay with me tonight? I know I'm basically too old for this kind of thing but…"_ She stopped and looked at me with tears in her eyes, which in turn brought tears to my eyes.

"Oh sweetheart of course I will stay with you." I smiled.

"I don't think you are too old. If you were then I would be too." I wrapped my arms around my daughter and help on tight. This was one treasure that I would never let go of. 


	7. Chapter 7

I could feel the sun tickling my face as it pulled me back to conciseness. My eyes fluttered open and I smiled when I saw Graced snuggled close to me. I didn't move, not wanting to wake her. I just wanted to treasure this moment forever, watching her sleep peacefully next to me, her mother. I still couldn't completely wrap my mind around the idea of Grace being my daughter. She was brave, and kind, and loving, and completely selfless. How could I ever live up to the expectations she had of me? I wasn't perfect, far from it. Could she love me for me, even if I wasn't exactly who she thought I was? I didn't want to disappoint her, after everything she had been through to find me, to save me really, from a life of never knowing one very important person.

I laughed quietly to myself. I was being ridiculous. Of course Grace loved me for me. I thought back to when I walked into her room in the hospital and to the look of pure joy on her face. I thought about how I had run to her and wrapped her in my arms, my little girl. She had gone to the ends of the earth to bring back my memories and she had given up so much to do it. How could I doubt her love for me? It was selfish for me to think that she wouldn't love me, after everything she had done proved time and time again that she did love me with all of her big, caring heart.

I looked at my daughter, watched her body move with the air that entered her lungs, and then left them again. I watched as she twitched a little in her sleep and smiled. I wonder what she was dreaming about. Perhaps I would ask her later, when she was awake, but for now I wanted to enjoy this precious moment.

That moment turned out to be more like an hour or longer considering I fell asleep watching my sweet girl. When I woke up again it was because I could feel Grace's arm sliding across my stomach and wrapping around me. I opened my eyes and smiled at her. She gave me an apologetic look, but I shook my head.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm glad I woke up." I smiled at her and watched as a small smile spread over her face. Her hand slipped under my back and she rested her head on my chest. I stoked her hair and closed my eyes, wishing that this moment could last forever. But of course it couldn't. We were both just laying there when I sat up and jumped off the bed. I made a mad dash for the bathroom and the toilet, reaching it just in time. A moment later I felt Grace's hand on my back as she rubbed my, now stiff and tense muscles. After a few minutes I straightened up and took a deep breath. Finally I placed my attention on Grace. Her big grey eyes were full of worry and tears spilled down her cheeks. I wrapped her in my arms and whispered to her "Its okay Grace. I'm okay beautiful. You don't need to worry." I rubbed her back as she sobbed into my shoulder. Her body was shaking in my arms, and I could tell I had really frightened her. I lead her back to the bed and coaxed her to sit with me.

"I guess, no I don't guess, I know I need to tell you something." I wasn't ready to tell her. I was worried it might hurt her. I thought she would be happy, but I just wasn't sure. Her worried eyes searched my face for answers. Before I could speak she grabbed my hand and wrote frantically.

" _Mom please tell me you aren't sick. I can't loose you, not after only having you for one day. Please I can't."_ She sobbed hysterically into my shoulder and held onto me as if both of our lives depended on it. Again I rubbed her back and worked to calm her. When her tears slowed I looked at her and wiped the remaining drops from her cheeks.

"Darling I didn't mean to scare you, and I am so sorry that I did. I have been worried about telling you something because I'm not sure how you are going to handle it. I don't want to hurt you; I just want you to be happy."

" _I can't be happy if I'm worried I might loose you. I just found you, I'm not ready to let go of you mom."_ It was an honest answer.

"Honey I'm just afraid that this might hurt you." I wasn't sure why I believed that, but I couldn't shake the thought that when I told her what I was keeping secret, I would loose her. I didn't want to loose her either. 

" _Mom the truth can't hurt me. But this secret is. Please just tell me."_ I nodded. I had to tell her. I couldn't hurt my baby girl.

"Grace, sweetie," I paused and took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." The moment the words left my lips tears filled my eyes and I fell back on the bed. Sobs raged through my body. For a long time I wasn't aware of anything other than my tears. Fear swelled in my heart, convincing me that I would loose Grace because of this. I was so caught up in my fearful thoughts that I almost missed the kiss that Grace placed on my cheek. I opened my eyes and forced myself to look at my daughter. I expected the worse, and was completely surprised to find a smiling, and teary eyed Grace laying next to me on the bed. She stroked my cheek gently with her hand. Then she took my hand and talked to me, no convinced me I was wrong.

" _Mom why were you so worried about telling me you are having a baby? I think that is wonderful news. How could this hurt me? I don't understand."_ She looked at me searched my face for the answers to her questions. I squeezed her hand and attempted to give her what she was seeking.

"I-I don't know darling. Maybe I was just caught off guard because this wasn't how I was going to tell you, because I was forced into telling you, before I was ready." She nodded.

"I guess I didn't want you to feel…" What didn't I want her to feel? Like I was replacing her? I wasn't doing that. I was simply adding one to the family.

" _Mom the only thing I feel right now is complete joy for you and Robin. You should be happy too, not worried about me."_ She watched me carefully, as if she were reading me like a book. Had she learned to read my feelings already?

" _Mom I love you, nothing could ever stop me from loving you. You are so kind and gentle. I love the way you wrap me in your arms and hold me tight, like a silent promise to never loose me again. I love the way you smile at me with pride in your eyes. You listen to everything I say, take in every word as if it's as precious as gold. You aren't perfect and I don't expect you to be. I love you just the way you are. You're my mom and I am your daughter, and just that one thought makes me the happiest person in the world."_ I watched her intently as she said this, watched to see if she was speaking the truth. She lifted my chin with her hand and smiled at me before she wrapped me in her arms. After a while she pulled back and looked at me, scanning my face with care.

" _Are you okay mom? No more worries?"_ I smiled.

"No more worries sweet girl." I looked at the clock and laughed.

"You want to eat? It's already ten thirty." She nodded eagerly as we both stood. Before we left the room Grace stopped and placed her hand on my stomach. Both of us smiled.

With our unoccupied hands Grace wrote _"I love you mom, with all my heart."_ And I loved her too with all of mine. I leaned down and kissed her head.

"Let's go eat kiddo." Smiling we left the room hand in hand, mother and daughter, forever. 


	8. Chapter 8

I carried Grace down the stairs and she hopped the rest of the way to the kitchen. I scanned the fridge for something to eat, but nothing looked appealing. Grace told me with her hands that she wasn't up for anything big, so we settled on a smoothie. When I had finished with the blender and poured our creamy breakfast into glasses, we sat at the island and enjoyed being together. I finished quickly but Grace took her time. I would come to learn that Grace was an extremely slow eater. I watched Grace as she finally finished up her meal, and I noticed that she was still wearing her dirty old clothes.

"Why don't we go see if we can find you something better to wear? At least something clean?" Grace smiled looking down at herself and nodded in agreement.

We were about to make our way back up stairs when my front door burst open and a frantic Henry tumbled through. The moment he spotted me he dashed into my arms and held on tight. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled. I secretly hoped he would never stop doing this, running into my arms, and never stop being so enthusiastic about life.

"Hello my little prince. I missed you." I kissed his messy brown hair and he smiled at me.

"I missed you too! Where have you been mom?" He sounded desperate, and I had to laugh.

"Right here in Storybrook, same as you." He looked confused and shook his head.

"After the storm I came to see you, to make sure you were okay, but no one was here. I…" He paused and looked behind me.

"Hello, I'm Henry. What's your name?" Grace looked at me desperately after she tried to answer him.

"This is Grace, Henry."

"Hi Grace." He looked at her carefully with a questioning expression. I assumed that he was trying to guess who she was. I pulled his attention back to me by gently grabbing his chin.

"Henry, can we talk? I need to tell you something." He nodded and the three of us headed into the living room. When we sat down Grace was out of breath from hopping so much.

"Oh Grace I'm sorry. I promise I will stop making you hop around the house." Grace gave a small breathless smile as she sank into the cushions of the couch.

"Why is she doing that?" Henry asked confused. I didn't answer him directly since I wanted to start from the beginning.

"Henry the reason you couldn't me after the storm was because I was in the hospital." Henry gasped, fear covering his face.

"What happened mom? Are you okay?" He reached for my hands and held them gently.

"No, no, no Henry I am fine. I wasn't hurt. I was there for Grace." We both looked at her before I continued. I explained to him what had happened to Grace, well everything that I knew. When I had finished with that I knew it was time to tell Henry exactly who Grace was.

"Henry, there's one more thing you need to know." I paused, worried about what he might say. I looked at Grace and that feeling up pride for my daughter filled my heart. I found my courage in her small smile.

"Henry Grace is my daughter." I said it with complete confidence. And I couldn't help smiling as I watch shock cover Henry's face. He looked from Grace to me and then back at Grace.

"She… Grace is your daughter?" I nodded.

"But how, I thought you couldn't have kids?" I cringed at his question. How was I going to tell him I was also pregnant?

"I had Grace before I cursed myself." He looked confused for a moment before realization crossed his face.

"Grace is Daniel's daughter." I nodded and looked at my sweet girl.

"Yes she is."

"Mom are you okay?" Henry asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Henry." He reached up and wiped tears from my cheek that I hadn't noticed.

"Thanks." I whispered, and he smiled.

"Does this mean that Grace is my sister?"

" _Older sister."_ Grace wrote quickly in my hand andI laughed.

"What? What did she say?" I looked at Grace and laughed again.

"Yes Henry, Grace is your sister, your _older_ sister." I smiled at my two kids.

"She might be older, but I'm taller." He smiled teasingly and Grace laughed silently.

" _He's got me beat there."_ She was right. Even standing straight Grace was only 5'4. Grace reached for Henry's hand and wrote _"Hello little brother. It's nice to meet you."_ She gave him a shocking smile and wrapped him up in her arms. Henry went willingly, wrapping his arms around Grace. After that the three of us talked and laughed for hours. It took no time at all for Henry to catch on to talking to Grace. He even ventured away from writing in her hand and signed things. Not with proper sign language, but with his own form. Grace caught on to Henry's signs and was able to talk more freely. My heart swelled when I realized how attached the two of them were. I had been left behind a while ago as the two of them talked rapidly. I didn't mind. I just sat back and relished this special moment with my kids. After a while Henry looked at me seriously.

"Mom I'm hungry. Can we get lunch?" I looked at my watch and gasped. It was late.

"Yes. Why don't we take Grace to Granny's for lunch?" Henry nodded eagerly. Again I noticed Grace's clothes.

"Hold on Henry. I want to get Grace something clean to wear." I stood and helped Grace up.

"Do you want me to help you up the stairs Grace?" Henry was quite the gentlemen. Grace nodded yes. Henry carried Grace from the living room, up the stairs and to my room. I searched my closet for something she could wear without much success.

"Mom I have a tee shirt she could wear. Would that help?"

"Yes please Henry." He disappeared and was back in a moment with a soft, blue shirt. He smiled and handed it to Grace. I had found a pair of jeans I had tried wearing once and handed those to Grace. She disappeared in the bathroom and reappeared a few minutes later.

" _The pants are a little big, but the shirt is perfect. Thanks Henry."_ I smiled. Big was an understatement. Grace was much smaller than me. I found a belt for her, and then stooped to roll up the jeans so she wouldn't trip on them. She slipped into her boots with a fresh pair of socks, and I smiled at her. She looked like any other kid in Storybrook.

"Can we go now?" I could tell Henry was getting impatient.

"Yes lest go."

Lunch was wonderful. Just me and my two kids, well actually three kids. I hadn't seen Henry this excited in a while. He and Grace talked a million miles a minute, and keeping up wasn't easy, although in time I would learn. After lunch Henry took Grace to see the rest of Storybrook before coming home for dinner. I made him promise not to let her walk too much and let her rest whenever she needed. Henry promised, and said he would take her on his bike so she wouldn't have to walk at all. I smiled at his ever genius problem solving mind, and watched as they disappeared out of the diner. I was left alone to think. I would tell the boys tonight about the baby, after dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was sinking lower in the sky, signaling the closing of the day. Dinner was almost ready and I was setting the table. I smiled when I heard the door open, and sighed with relief knowing they were home safe. Henry's voice filled the hall and grew louder with each step.

"Hey mom." I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway holding Grace in his arms. My heart fluttered in my chest at the sight of the two of them together. Henry held Grace gently and Grace seemed very comfortable in his arms.

"Do you need any help with dinner?" I smiled, always a gentlemen.

"No Henry. I'm fine. You and Grace should wash up and then let Grace rest. I will call you when it's ready." Henry nodded.

"What about Roland? Do I need to get him washed up too?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Robin has Roland under control. I just sent them to get cleaned up." I walked to my two teenagers and kissed their head before shooing them out.

Dinner was wonderful. Our first together as a family since Grace had arrived. The only thing I still struggled with was Grace's inability to speak. Everyone else had mastered speaking with her through hand signs and facial expressions. It seemed I was the only one who was still struggling. I made a mental note to talk to Robin about it. Maybe I was missing something. I found it funny that even though Grace could still hear perfectly we all talked to her with our hands or expressions in addition to our speech. She was so special to each of us. It was as if she had always been a part of our family, like she was always here.

We were all now in the living room. The kids were on the floor playing some card game and Robin and I were sitting on the couch observing. I leaned into him and whispered "I want to tell them tonight." He knew exactly what I meant, and squeezed my hand.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." He smiled.

"You can't really hide it any more." He placed his hand over my stomach and smoothed out the fabric of my shirt. I looked down carefully and realized that he was right. It showed more than I noticed. I smiled.

"I guess you're right. Can I tell them now?" He laughed.

"You don't need my permission." I looked at him seriously.

"This is about both of us, not just me. I want you to be ready too." His face grew serious.

"I know this is about us. I just meant that I don't want to push you. If you are ready to tell them then so am I. Besides if you don't tell them they will figure it out soon enough."

"That one already did." I pointed to Grace.

"What? When did that happen?" He was smiling.

"This morning." I didn't tell how she figured it out. I let that secret stay between the two of us.

"Alright then you ready?" He asked while rubbing my back. I nodded.

"Hey boys, Grace, your mother and I want to tell you something exciting." I glanced at the kids then at Robin and noticed that he was beaming. With the events of the past few days I had forgotten how thrilled he was about the baby. I smiled thinking about his reaction.

"Mom?" I was pulled back to my three kids who were all looking at me intently. I blushed slightly. I drew a deep breath and felt Robin's hand rubbing my back for support.

"Well…I…um" I couldn't get the words out. I looked at Robin for help.

"You got this." His smile was encouraging and confident. I placed my hand over my stomach and looked at my kids.

"I'm pregnant." Roland and Henry both gasped, and Grace, well she bounced up and down then hugged Roland and Henry at the same time. I laughed as did Robin at our daughter's reaction. It was a priceless scene, watching the three of them react to the news.

"Mom," Henry was the first to speak.

"Are you serious?" He now looked shocked as the realization of this news hit him.

"I'm completely serious Henry." I rubbed my bump and smiled.

"But…I thought…you couldn't have kids?" Poor Henry looked so confused, and possibly if I was reading him right, a little hurt too.

"Henry, I…we broke the curse I placed on myself. I don't know when or how. Maybe when I kissed Robin for the first time or maybe when I kissed you and broke the second curse. I don't know, truly. All I know is that I am pregnant." Tears spilled down Henrys face as he stood and stumbled towards me. He captured me in his arms, then melted into my embrace.

"I love you mom." He whispered into my ear through his sobs.

"I am so happy for you and Robin, for our whole family." I smiled and held my sweet boy close. I rubbed his back and soon his sobs calmed. When he pulled away his face was tear stained, but he was smiling brightly. I looked to Roland who was still on the floor. He was smiling up at me and Robin. I reached my arms out to him, and he jumped at my invitation.

"What do you think buddy?" Robin asked him sweetly.

"I'm going to be a big brother like Henry." His voice was full of pride and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. Roland looked down and touched my stomach. I smiled at his gentle touch.

"That's where the baby is?" I nodded.

"Yes, for now little one." He looked at me with those big brown eyes before he wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned into me. I held him tightly and enjoyed this beautiful moment with my family. Roland let go and exclaimed "I have the best family ever! And it keeps getting better." We all laughed. It was relieving to be so happy, and to be together as a family. We spent the rest of the evening together playing games, and laughing.

Soon we all headed to bed. Robin and I chased the monsters out of Roland's room and then tucked him in together, but we separated for our teenagers. I went to Grace first. My sweet girl was tired so we said goodnight quickly, then I headed to Henry's room.

He was sitting on his bed staring at the floor when I entered.

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?" He looked up with sad eyes and nodded. I walked across the room and sat next to him on the bed.

"Henry, are you okay? I can't figure out what's going on with you." I was concerned about him. He looked at me intently for a long time, but didn't say a word. Then his hand touched my stomach, and relaxed to fit the new curve. He stared for what felt like an eternity, before he met my eyes.

"You really are having a baby." It was like he still couldn't believe it, like it wasn't quite real. I nodded.

"Yes sweetie, I am." His eyes filled with worry and then tears.

"Mom are you…will you…" he choked on a sob before he finally got out what was bothering him.

"Do you think you will love this baby more than Grace, and Roland and…me?" he looked down and tears dripped off his face. I lifted his chin up to me gently to regain his attention.

"Henry, why would you think that? You know I love you with all my heart! I love Roland and Grace just as much. This baby won't take anything away from you." I looked at him, searched his face for the answer to his worry.

"It's just…this baby is different. Roland is Robin's kid, I'm adopted and Grace while she is yours, you have only known her for a few days. I just can't shake the feeling that you will love this baby more than us…more than me, because it's not just yours or Robins, it's yours together. Its different, special." With that he lost all control and sobbed. He turned away from me and crashed into his pillow. I hadn't seen Henry like this in a long time, honestly maybe ever. He was always so strong, but now it was like his foundation had been shaken. And it had. I was Henry's foundation. Through everything he always knew how much I loved him and how much he loved me, but now that love was being tested. Things were changing in my life, and shaking his foundation leaving him uncertain. I reached over and rubbed his back. I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to convince him that he was wrong, but I could tell that he wasn't ready. I scooped him up, away from the pillow and into my arms. It wasn't as easy as it use to be, but he came willingly.

"Henry, I'm so sorry I ever made you think this. I could never stop loving you. And I know you aren't ready to hear this but I want you to know for when you are ready. I promise that I will never love anyone more than you. Each of you are special in your own way and I love each of my children with all my heart. Don't you ever think that because I adopted you that that means I will forget about you or stop loving you now that I am having a baby of my own with my husband. Henry I wanted you, I chose you, and there is not a day that I have ever regretted my choice. I love you with all my heart. No one could ever replace you." I held him close and rubbed his back. After a while of silence I looked down to see that he had cried himself to sleep. I could tell he needed time. I settled him in his bed, pulled the covers up, then kissed his head.

"Goodnight my little prince. I love you." I watched him for a while longer. He was still crying, even in his sleep. It broke my heart to see him like this. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to find Robin there with me. I leaned into him and closed my eyes.

"I love him so much Robin. How am I supposed to convince him of that?" I didn't open my eyes while I waited for his answer.

"I know you do Regina. We will find a way to show him. In time he will see. He will understand." I turned into Robin and wrapped my arms around my husband. Tears spilled down my face as the hurt from Henry's pain gripped my heart. I felt my body being lifted and then carried away from my son. Robin held me close and promised several more times that we would help Henry. And I knew he meant it.


	10. Chapter 10

Robin and I were settling in for the night when Robin wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. His sudden movement surprised me, but I quickly relaxed in his arms. I turned into him and rested my head on his chest. I let my exhaustion set in and soon tears poured freely down my face. Robin held me close, rubbing circles on my back. I didn't stop crying, or calm down even at his touch. This caused him to push me away so that he could look into my watery eyes.

"Regina." It was barley a whisper, but I could hear the worry that tainted his voice.

"Robin…I…" But I couldn't speak. I needed to cry, to try and relieve myself from the fear that had encased my heart. I was worried about both of my teenagers and I was drowning, drowning in fear and worry. I had never seen Henry so upset, so broken. And then Grace, even though I had her back in my life, a part of me felt like she was slipping away, because I didn't know how to talk to her. I had become a spectator, someone watching her from the outside. I kept sobbing as thoughts raced through my head. All I wanted was for it all to stop. I wanted peace in my head, no worries running rampant. I pulled myself close to Robin again and placed my hand on my stomach. I rubbed it gently hoping to calm myself. I tried thinking about our baby and how perfect it was going to be. I thought about how happy Robin was, and I tried to be happy too, but all my worries came rushing back and a new wave of sobs racked my body.

Sleep finally took over my body, but it was a restless sleep. I tossed and turned, fighting the dreams that plagued my rest. They were so vivid and real. It was like a broken record playing over and over again in my head. I would loose Henry and then Grace and Henry again, until finally I woke up panting. I was drenched in sweat. I slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Robin, and headed into the bathroom. I dried myself off and then changed into fresh clothes. I was almost ready to go back to bed when I heard a loud thump come from Grace's room. I dashed down the hall, fearing that my dream was coming true. After I flung her door open I found her on the floor, thrashing around in her sleep. She looked like she was screaming and trying to fight something off of her. I knelt next to her and shook her awake. Tears of relief filled my sweet girl's eyes as she wrapped her arms around me. She clung to my body in desperation, as if I were the only thing keeping her safe from the world of dreams I had just rescued her from. She sobbed into my shoulder as I rubbed her back, and then scooped her up and took her back to her bed. I set her down in the bed and crawled in next to her. I pulled her close to me and let her cry. I knew all to well that was what she needed right now. I cried a little to, not out of fear but relief that my baby girl was safe in my arms. A sigh escaped me and it made me smile. It felt good to let go of just a little of my worry, even if it wasn't completely gone.

After a long time Grace pulled back and looked at me. She reached up and wiped the tears from my cheeks then leaned in to kiss my forehead. I smiled at her gentle touch and let out another sigh. Her grey eyes caught mine and searched them. For what I didn't know, but finally I felt her soft, delicate finger touch my palm as she began speaking to me. The moment I felt her hand in mine I started crying. Instantly her face contorted with fear and worry. Her hand worked frantically to understand my tears.

" _Mom what's wrong? Did I do something to hurt you? Please. Why are you crying? Tell me."_ Her eyes begged me to be honest with her, and I knew I could. I could see it in her eyes and her expression, how much she loved and cared for me.

"Baby girl you didn't do anything, I promise. I'm just scared, that's all." I paused, wanting to know what she would say before I continued.

" _What has frightened you mom. Can I help fix it? I just want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you. I always hoped I would be a part of that happiness too. Please tell me what's wrong."_ Again her grey eyes pleaded with me, and I nodded.

"I'm afraid of… loosing you darling. Afraid that I won't be able to show you how much I love you. I'm afraid that I won't be able to protect you. I don't want to hurt you but I'm worried that I might. I don't…I don't know how to talk to you. I can't keep up with you like Henry can. I don't want to be left behind. I want to be here with you every day. I want to help you, but I'm so afraid that I can't because I don't know how to talk to you. And most of all I'm afraid that I won't be the mother you deserve, that any of you deserve. Does that make sense?" It was my turn to search her eyes for the truth. Tears spilled down both of our cheeks. Grace didn't say anything for quite some time, as if she were contemplating her answer carefully. When she did "speak" my heart filled with joy, and relief, for a moment anyway.

" _This is why you looked worried at dinner isn't it? I thought it was the baby at first, but every time I would catch your eyes you looked sad. I didn't understand but now I do. It does make sense mom. You have to realize that I understand fear and worry and even pain. I understand why you fear not being a good mother, but what you need to know is that is exactly what makes you a good one. It means you are doing your job well. If you thought you were the perfect mom you would come to find that it wasn't true. Like I said before you can't be perfect, but I don't want perfect, Henry and Roland and this baby, they don't want perfect. We all just want our mother to love us and to be here for us when we need her. We want to be a family."_ She rubbed my stomach and then lifted my chin to meet her gaze.

" _Mom you are never going to loose me, especially not because I don't have a voice or you can't keep up with Henry. You don't need to be ashamed that he can speak to me more quickly that you can, because that isn't what matters. What matters is this, you taking the time to confide in me, to pour out your fears to me, allowing me to help you. And when I need you, you can listen to me. You can hear my fears and hug me tightly in your arms, then help me to fix what ever is broken. That's what a mom does and that is what matters. I can't begin to tell you how much I love you. I have done everything I could to get to you. And now I am right where I have always waned to be, in your arms, feeling your love surround me."_ It was so relieving to "hear" what Grace had said. She was so gentle but convincing too. She believed that I was a good mother because I was worried. I smiled and tears continued to slip down my face. I pulled my sweet girl into a hug and held her tight. She kept saying she loved me and this time I was determined to remember. I pulled away just enough to look at her and ask "Honey I came in here for you not me. You were the one having a terrifying nightmare. Do you want to talk about it? I didn't mean to neglect you." Grace gave me a soft smile and shook her head. Fear returned to her eyes at the mention of her dream.

" _I don't want to talk about it tonight. It is the last part of my story, the most horrifying part, and I want daddy to be there to hear and Henry too. Not Roland, it would scare him too much. For now I want to sleep peacefully."_ I pulled her close and silently agreed. Peaceful sleep was all I wanted now. No actually I wanted my baby girl and my husband too. I looked at Grace and whispered "Let's go to my room and sleep there." Grace smiled. I scooped her in my arms and we made our way back to my room.

Robin was sitting up, awake. When I got closer I saw tears on his face and I almost dropped Grace out of shock. I set her down and crawled across the bed to Robin, who enveloped me in his arms.

"Please stay here." He pleaded and I didn't move. I felt the bed shift and then another arm wrap around me. I felt so safe right now. Robin and I slipped down and together the three of us curled into a comfortable position. When sleep captivated us for the second time that night we all slept calmly and woke with a little more courage to face what lay ahead. 


	11. Chapter 11

It was ten thirty on Sunday morning. Robin, Grace, Henry and I were all sitting on my bed. I had insisted that we talk on the bed so that Grace could be "resting" like she was supposed to be per Dr. Whale's orders. She was going to tell us the final piece of her story today. Will had offered to take Roland out to play so we could talk freely and not have to worry about him. We had just finished telling Henry what had happened up to this point and now I looked at Grace. She looked scared and I noticed that she was shaking. I pulled her closer to me and whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure you're ready for this sweet girl?" I looked into her stormy eyes and watched as fear and sadness crossed her expression, but then a look of determination took over and she nodded.

" _Yes I'm sure. Are you ready?"_ I smiled.

"Yes sweetheart I'm ready." It was my job to tell Robin and Henry exactly what Grace had said. Grace took a deep breath before she began, and then the words tumbled out.

" _Okay. Will already told you about the two things we were searching for and he told you that I went back to the enchanted forest as soon as we got them. What Will doesn't know is that we never found the second object. We did find a second object but I later discovered that it was not the right gift. But enough of that, I want to start with my arrival back in the enchanted forest. My mind had been on one track for almost my whole life, even when there was something else going on around me, I was still thinking about my mission. And it hadn't changed. The moment I was back in the enchanted forest I was running to the place I knew would finally give me the last piece of the puzzle and I could find my mother._

 _The sea was not far from where I had landed and it took me no time at all to reach the edge and feel the water lapping at my boots. I had lost track of time while I was in wonderland and I knew I couldn't just jump into the sea and expect to find the memory plant and its guards with ease. So regardless of how desperate I was to plunge into the cold water and finally rescue my mother's memories I didn't. Instead I sat on a rock near the sea and tried to think of a way to regain my sense of time. The only conclusion I came to was that I would have to find a village and ask someone there. I didn't want to leave but it was the quickest solution._

 _I left the sea and journeyed for two days before I found a small village near your old castle. While I was there I learned that the 'Evil Queen' had come back. My heart filled with joy and determination. You had come back and I was so close to having you. I learned that the full moon had just passed and now I had to wait close to ten days before I would be able to dive into the sea. But for a change I was happy to have to wait. I slipped off to the castle and climbed the tree that I had climbed so many times before. To my surprise and delight I found you right where I always remembered you, sitting next to your apple tree. I nestled into the branches and watched you until you left. It wasn't until I watched you leave that I realized you weren't really there. You hadn't been there in a while from the looks of things. My hear fell at first but then I realized I needed this jolt back into reality. I stayed there three days, building up the desire and longing to see you that had worn off somewhat while I was in wonderland. Seeing you reminded me how desperate I was to feel your arms around me again. My heart filled with determination. When I left I was completely ready to bring your memories back and I felt like nothing could stop me. I went over in my head what I had learned about the memory plant and exactly how I was supposed to act around the guards and so on all the way back to the edge of the sea. I still had two days until I could continue my journey. I went over my plan thousands of times as I paced up and down the beach. Finally those two days passed and it was time for me to rescue you._

 _The moon rose and as soon as it cast its milky rays over the ocean I dove in and followed the path it cast, straight to the memory plant and its guards. What awaited me was something I didn't expect. It was an easy journey. I had eaten my other morsel from wonderland, which allowed me to breathe under water. Nothing attacked me, there were no obstacles, and nothing got in my way. This actually worried me. I had expected some stupid fish to at the least attack me, or for there to be something to distract me from my mission. When I reached what I assumed was the holding place of the legendary memory plant I was confused to find not a single guard standing at the door. I wasn't stupid enough to try and just walk in uninvited, so I called out for someone to open the door. That apparently was a mistake because in seconds I was sounded my mermen all pointing tridents at me. I froze. I was terrified. I was so close to achieving my goal and now I was scared I might never see my mother again. After I didn't move one of them commanded me to speak. I did as he asked and explained exactly what I was here for. I did my best to be calm and gentle while I spoke. I told the merman who spoke to me that I had brought a gift in exchange for the plant. I pointed to the bag tied to my waist but I didn't move any further than that. He swam towards me and opened the bag. He pulled out the gift and burst into laughter._

' _This is no gift for the guards of the memory plant!' I felt despair fill my heart as he tossed it over his shoulder and it sunk into the sand. I didn't know what to do._

' _What then is a worthy gift?' it was my last hope at returning your memories as I knew I wouldn't be allowed to return to this place. I imagined trying to convince you that you were my mother without the plant, and the only thing I saw was the one thing I had always believed you could never do to me, and that was hate me. You didn't believe me. Images of the evil queen appeared in my mind as if they were trying to convince me that you were completely lost to me. I refused to cry in front of those men, refused to show weakness. I knew you wouldn't and after all I was still your daughter. They let my question hang in the air for what seemed like an eternity before answering._

' _The only worthy gift is something that can only truly belong to you.' I looked at him in confusion. His words were serious even though his tone mocked me._

' _What is this thing that can only belong to me?' He laughed and so did his companions. 'Why, your voice of course. It is unique to you and is something that is truly yours.' I nodded._

' _Is that the only thing worthy enough?' He nodded in response._

' _Then take it! Please take it so that I can be with my mother.' He shrugged at my desperation._

' _I can not take your voice. Only my king is capable of that feat.' I nodded eagerly._

' _How do I find him?' He sighed as if I were an annoying fly he was hoping would just leave him alone._

' _He lives far from here. Only one of us can take you to him.' He gestured to his companions._

' _Please I will do anything to bring my mothers memories back, just take me to him.' I begged this man with my last ounce of determination. But he refused. I turned to each of his companions and asked each in turn, until one offered to take me to the king._

' _You have a noble cause and I wish to reward that.' The other men scoffed at him but regardless he cast a spell on me that would allow me to breathe underwater until I surfaced again and gave me a tail so that I could keep up with him. The journey took five days to reach the palace where the king resided. I couldn't imagine how unpleasant the coming days would be, but it didn't matter because I had reached a point of fierce desperation that wouldn't allow me to give up._

 _The king was open to my request and after I explained my entire story he granted me what I wanted. Before he took my voice he explained that there was another price I much pay._

' _What is that sir?' He looked to the man who brought me here before he spoke._

' _Your voice is the payment for the guards, yet I am the one who must take your voice. This means you are in my debt and the price for my service is that you must serve my kingdom for three months. Then I will release you to this young guard and he will take you back and give you what you desire.' I shuddered at his words. Three months? I had waited a lifetime to get to my mother and now I watched as she slipped out of my reach. I nodded._

' _I will do what you ask, if you give me your word that I will receive what I am seeking. I have to find my mother.' Desperation laced my voice and tears pricked at my eyes. I stood straight with the bravest face I could muster as I waited for his response. When it came it was simple but clear._

' _You have my word.'"_ Grace paused and let out a shuddering breath. I looked her in the eyes and saw the fear she had felt in those months in the sea. My heart swelled with pride and broke with anguish at the same time for my beautiful daughter. I hugged her to me for a minute before she placed her hand back in mine and continued her story.

" _The next three months went by agonizingly slow. I served in the kingdom with as much grace and dignity as I could muster. It wasn't too bad, so I couldn't complain. He could have done many more terrible things to me than make me serve him so I was grateful for this situation. There was one guard however who watched me closely from the day I arrived. For some reason he didn't like me. And one day we both figured it out. That day I wish I could forget. It was the day he learned I was the daughter of the evil queen. I explained to him that she wasn't evil; she was simply broken, and alone. But that didn't matter to him; he hated my guts from that day on and made my life beyond miserable. He stared with simple boyish tricks to get me in trouble. But then it grew more serious. One night he put something in my food that left me throwing up all night long. Even after what little food had been in my stomach was gone my body continued to attempt to rid its self of the toxins that were harming it. I didn't sleep that night. I was in too much pain. The next day someone explained to me how the plant worked and advised that I shouldn't eat anything for the rest of the day ahead of me. I wasn't going to stand by while the boy continued to torture me. I still had over a month left in the kingdom and I wanted all the strength I could save for my return to the enchanted forest. I confronted him that night and received a beating I had not been expecting. Thankfully he wasn't the brightest fish in the sea so it wasn't too bad, but what came next terrified me._

' _If you ever stand up to me again like that I will tell the king who your mother is and he will never allow you to leave this kingdom and you will NEVER see your mother! Understand?' I nodded in silence. He now had something to hold over my head and he did. He decided that he liked the feeling of smashing my soft flesh with his fists and dubbed me target practice. Of course I couldn't say anything out of fear that I would never be with my mother. Some nights it would just be him and others he would bring his friends too. I came to dread the darkness of night, and all but lost my trust in people altogether. How could anyone be so cruel to another being? When I had finally completed my three months in the sea I was summoned by the king, who upon seeing me bruised and cut grew concerned._

' _What has happened to you?' I shook my head._

' _I am not a liberty to say. Please all I ask is that you take my voice and allow me to find my mother without further delay.' He simply nodded concern etching his face._

' _As you wish.' I didn't realize that taking my voice would be painful but it was and what was worse was when I tried to let out a cry of pain nothing but bubbles formed in the water. I panicked at the realization of what I had just done. I could now bring back my mother's memories but I would never be able to speak to her. I wouldn't be able to tell her that I loved her, and in that moment my heart broke. The young guard took me back to the memory plant and then led me to shore seeing that I was in no condition to make the journey alone. I remember climbing out of the sea and flopping on the bank. I still had a tail but soon it disappeared and I was left with bruised legs._

 _I can't remember how long I stayed there on the bank of the sea. I was dazed and I had lost all sense of reality. Sometime I became hungry enough to force myself to leave and try and find food. I stumbled around the forest for weeks I suppose, living off what little food I found there. Finally after somewhere around a month of this delusion I was living I met an older woman who took me in and helped me to recover. I was dehydrated, and sick. I remember falling asleep in her small house, if you could call it that, and then nothing. When I woke up I could feel the shift in the air. It was much colder now than I remembered. My head was foggy but I felt much stronger than I had before. I sat up slowly and looked around. I couldn't remember how I got here. I didn't panic. Nothing told me that I was being threatened so I waited for someone to return to the house. I didn't have to wait long to meet my caretaker. She smiled when the door opened and she saw I was awake. Her sweet and soft voice filled the room._

' _It's so good to finally see you awake. I won't say I was loosing hope but I was concerned about you.' I just nodded at first. Then I tried to speak but nothing came out and I panicked. I reached for my neck and rubbed it. I winced when I touched the skin over my voice box, or rather the place where my voice box once was. Tears slipped down my face and I crumbled into the hard pillow as I remembered everything that had happened in the past several months. I sobbed harder and harder thinking about never finding my mother. I wanted her so terribly in that moment. Just to feel her wrap her arms around me once more. I stiffened when I felt her hand on my back, but as she rubbed gentle circles I relaxed into her touch._

' _It's alright sweet girl, just calm down. I can tell you have been through a lot and you can tell me anything you want.' Soon I calmed enough to turn over and face her. I looked into her kind eyes and melted at her gaze. I looked at her helplessly. I didn't know how to communicate without a voice. But at that moment my stomach did the talking for me. She smiled._

' _Why don't we get you something to eat?' I nodded and watched as she prepared a small meal for me. I hadn't noticed how hungry I was until I took the first bite of food. It tasted so good and helped to calm my fears for a while. After I had eaten the woman smiled at me._

' _Now why don't we try and find a way for you to talk?' she sat in contemplation for a long time before her face lit up and she took my hand in hers. She wrote out a simple sentence and I grew excited. I could tell exactly what she had just said. Quickly I grabbed her had and wrote in her palm._

' _Hi Sarah, I'm Grace.' Her face changed when she heard my name. Her eyes scanned my face and then tears slipped down her cheeks and she wrapped me up in her arms._

' _You're safe.' She said with a sigh. I pulled back and looked confused. She smiled and told me that she was the maid who delivered me and handed me to my mother. She was also the one to comfort my mother when I went missing. I felt an instant connection form between us at this knowledge. She had been my mother's friend. I buried my face in her shoulder and for one moment I felt closer to my mom that I had in a long time._

 _Sarah helped me to recover completely from my stay in the ocean before she allowed me to leave. She kept saying that she wanted me to be healthy and strong when I met my mother for the first time. I guess I messed that up._

 _When I left Sarah I felt this heaviness fill my heart. It was like I was loosing a part of my mother. I couldn't understand the feeling completely. After that I realized I had one more step before I was finished. Sarah had confirmed that Regina had come back to the enchanted forest, but it had been almost two years since she had been there. I had sobbed as it hit me that I now had to find a way to get to my mother. I knew the only place for answers was Rumple's castle._

 _It took me several days to reach the castle and weeks to find the answers I sought. The only thing I found was a letter that had been half written. In it I was told that something close to me would take me directly to my mother, wherever she was. All I had to do was hold it tight and think of her. At that second, before I had time to think I heard voices in the castle. They were commanding and honestly frightening. I ran as fast as I could to a window and jumped out. But I wasn't quick enough. One of the men saw me and they chased after me into the woods. I ran in and out of the trees trying to escape and I almost did. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going; the only thought in my head was to survive a little longer. I tumbled down a steep hill right into a pack of hungry wolves. I froze when I felt their hot breath on my skin. The moment the attacked me I realized that I wasn't going to see my mother. With out thinking I clutched at the only thing I had of her, the locket, and said how sorry I was over and over. I imagined her face and this time she wasn't hateful but kind and sorrowful. I felt one wolf lock its teeth around my leg and start dragging me towards the den, when the pressure of his bite was gone. I felt my stomach churn and then I fell with a thud on someone's doorstep. I tapped with the little strength I had left just before I lost conciseness, again.'_ Grace stopped. This was the end of her story. We knew what had happened after that, and beyond that no one could tell exactly what might happen. I didn't even notice that I was sobbing until Robin said my name.

"Regina?" I looked up now aware of what and who were around me. I looked from Robin to Henry to Grace. She looked at me with a sad smile before pressing herself into my side and wrapping her shaking arms around my waist. I wrapped my equally shaking arms around her and continued to sob. One thought crossed my mind that made my blood boil. Gold could have stopped this. He could have stopped all the pain that Grace had endured and brought her back to me. I sobbed out my pain and hurt and anger. When I finally let her go Robin pulled Grace to him and wrapped his protective arms around her.

"I'm so sorry baby girl. You should never have had to go through this." She hugged him tightly before writing _"It was all worth it."_ Henry didn't wait for Robin to let go of Grace, he just piled into the already existing hug. I smiled at this and joined in too. But that one thought plagued my mind, and I knew I needed to deal with it soon before it consumed me. 


	12. Chapter 12

I leaned down and kissed Grace's rosy cheek. She smiled in her sleep and a grin covered my face. Robin drew me into his strong arms and gently led me out of our room. Grace needed her rest and apparently, as Robin insisted, I needed lunch. I looked down when he touched my stomach and grinned even more. It didn't matter that I didn't feel like eating right now, because someone else was depending on me to eat, and that thought made it worth it. So I did eat something, and as soon as Robin was satisfied I made an excuse to go into town. Robin offered to go with me but I told him to stay with Roland and Henry and have some fun. I grabbed my coat and shrugged into it, then quickly dashed out the door, before anyone could stop me.

I wanted time to think over what exactly I wanted to say to Gold before I confronted him, so I took the long rout to his shop. I sighed as all my feeling rushed back at the thought of Grace and her journey to find me. She had endured so much pain and it could have been stopped. He could have stopped it. Tears slipped down my cheeks and I didn't bother to wipe them away. The burning sensation they inflicted deepened my resolve. I was consumed by this feeling of anger towards Gold for one reason, simply because he cared about Grace. If he didn't he wouldn't have gone to the lengths he had for her. He would have disposed, was that the word my mother used, of her like he had been commanded. That thought wrenched my heart as I reached his door. I waited a moment for my trembling hand to get a firm grip on the door, and then I threw it open and yelled for him.

"Gold!" His name echoed through the shop of trinkets. I was impressed with the rage that rang out in my voice, and let a small smile escape my mask in triumph before I forced the mask firmly back in place. I waited for him to come tapping in with his cane, but I was only greeted with silence. I frowned, but spun around a moment later when he hissed in my ear.

"Hello dearie." His breath sent an unpleasant chill down my spine and my expression changed to one of pure loathing. I turned around slowly to face him with a steeled expression and anger bubbling.

"Why didn't you help her? She didn't deserve to go through all that pain when her only "friend" could have helped her with ease." My heart broke all over again as I said what I had been thinking out loud. It hit me like a hammer being slammed into my stomach, and I instinctively rested my hands over my middle. He just looked at me confused.

"I don't know who you are talking about Regina, but you might want to calm down before you do something you regret." And with that he brushed past me, with a lofty air, as if he were too good to stoop to my level.

"My daughter is who I am talking about and you know that full well." He half turned, a surprised smile on his face.

"So she finally found you. It certainly took her long enough."

"It didn't have to take that long. You could have helped her. She was only four years old and you sent her out on a quest by herself!"

"I did no such thing. I never asked her to find your memories. I gave her a bear to comfort her, to help her with her loss. She was the one who decided to rescue you. I had no part in that."

"But why didn't you help her? It would have been easy for _you_ to bring my memories back and we could have been a family. I could have had a piece of happiness, with my daughter."

"There are many ways to return someone's memories; if she chose a more difficult method I am sorry."

"No you're not!" I spat the words out like poison.

"Why would you say that? If I care for her like you seem to think then I have a right to be sorry do I not?" Hate bubbled up in my chest at this comment. He couldn't care for Grace, only him self.

"What did she do to get your memories back anyway? Was it really all that terrible?"

"She sold her voice to the wretched merpeople so that she could have a plant to bring them back! She was treated like dirt! She was hurt countless times, and spent years of her life chasing after this dream! All she wanted was to be with me, her mother." I was yelling at him but as I finished it dropped to a desperate whisper. I was too hurt to be wrathful towards him, like he deserved.

"She did what?" A look of concern actually crossed his face and I stumbled back. Maybe he did care about Grace ever so slightly.

"She sold her voice. The merking ripped it out of her body and gave it to the guards." He nodded slowly.

"If she can't speak how do you know all of her story?" he looked rather confused.

"She speaks with her hands. She shouldn't have to though." I looked him straight in the eye.

"She can't even tell me that she loves me with her own voice. Do you know how much that hurts her?" he looked at his toes.

"Why didn't you bring her back to me after my mother was sent to Wonderland? We could have been happy just me and Grace." He frowned.

"Because I needed you full of anger and hurt so that you would cast my curse. A baby would have ruined that. Like you said you would have been happy. If you had Grace it would have been her heart you crushed to cast that curse."

"I wouldn't have cast the curse if I had had Grace. I wouldn't have needed it. I would have had Grace and my father, and perhaps, eventually Robin too." I looked at him intently.

"Maybe you wouldn't have cast it but there was still that chance and if you had it would have been her heart you crushed. Like you said she didn't deserve that." I shuddered at the thought of crushing my beautiful daughter's heart. I watched from my mind's eye as she crumpled to the ground, lifeless, dust slipping from my murderous fingers.

"No." I whispered. "I couldn't hurt her." He looked at me with a pained expression.

"As hard as it may be for you to believe I truly had Grace's best interest in mind. She wanted to be with you so fiercely I knew nothing would stop her from finding you." I nodded slowly.

"She certainly didn't give up on me." He nodded.

"You couldn't ask for a more dedicated daughter. Regina, if you don't realize it yet, that young girl loves you, every part of you, even the part that is the evil queen. She always defended you. She said you were hurt and lonely. You just didn't know how to deal with it." A small smile crept across my face.

"I do know. I love her too." He gave a genuine smile.

"I'm still not happy with you Gold." I gave a stern look, but my rage had faded to a painful tinge that crept in my heart.

"I know it's hard to understand Regina, especially when other people decide things for you. Honestly though I only wanted to protect her. I knew she would be important to you, even if you couldn't remember her. And Grace's passion for you was quite compelling." I nodded.

"I should be going now. My family needs me." I gave a small nod as I passed him.

"Take care Regina." It caught me off guard, Rumple being nice. I accepted it though and hurried home. I just wanted my family. And secretly I wanted a good cry too, but that would have to wait until I was safe in my bed wrapped in the strong, muscular arms of my husband and sole mate. Soon enough I was home and welcomed into the loving embrace of Henry.


	13. Chapter 13

It breaks my heart to see Grace this upset, but I had no choice. I had to go to the office.

"I don't want to leave you sweet girl, but I promise it will only be a few hours." Graces eyes were full of tears, and she shook her head.

" _But Robin and the boys are gone too. Please don't leave me."_ Her hands were shaking violently as she wrote that last sentence. I took them into my hands and squeezed them gently. I was going to say something to comfort her, but before I could open my mouth Grace flung her arms around my waist and clung to me with fierce desperation. A moment later I realized that she was sobbing silently. I rubbed her back and stroked her hair, hoping to calm her down. My heart was shattering into pieces for her.

"Grace, I promise I will be back soon. And so will Robin and Henry and Roland. I wish I didn't have to leave you, but I do, and you need your rest." I pushed her away so that I could look at her.

"I promise you that I will be as quick as possible." I smiled and stroked her cheek. After a long time she nodded, tears slipping down her face.

" _Okay"_ It was a halfhearted response.

"I love you sweetheart. I will be back soon, I promise." With that I stood up, then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. I gave her a reassuring smile and left her room.

The trip to my office was consumed with guilt. I wanted to be there with Grace. I hated to see her upset and I didn't want to leave her alone, but this was unavoidable. The storm had left quite a mess throughout town that couldn't be avoided any longer. Still she shouldn't be alone. I smiled when a thought popped into my head. I pulled out my phone and called Will. He would be the perfect person to keep Grace company while the rest of us were away.

(Grace)

I watched as my mom left the room, then as soon as I heard the front door close I turned into my pillow and sobbed. Why couldn't I convince her to stay? Didn't she see that I needed her? I had been separated from her for so long and now that I had her I never wanted to be away from her. I wanted to be wrapped in her arms always. I wished with all my heart that I had my voice so that I could tell her how much I wanted her to stay! How much I needed her to stay. I flinched when I heard the front door open and my heart jumped with joy, thinking it was mom. I sat up with a big smile on my face. I waited patiently and soon my bedroom door opened. My face fell. It wasn't mom, instead it was Will. I sighed. His face was covered in a big smile, but it fell when he saw my reaction.

"Not happy to see me are ya?" I felt terrible! Will was my best friend how could I make him feel like that. I was happy to see him, more than happy. I was just disappointed that it wasn't mom. I shook my head trying to convince him without words that I was happy to see him. I managed a small genuine smile.

"It's alright Grace. I know you missed me." he laughed as he sat next to me on the bed. I took his hand so that I could speak and explain myself.

" _I am happy to see you Will. I'm sorry if I made you feel unwelcome."_ He shook his head.

"It's alright Grace, no worries. I'm here to keep you company until your family gets back." he smiled and I couldn't help smiling back.

Will and I talked and talked, trading stories of what happened after we parted ways. I had forgotten how much I loved Will. He was my best friend. We had spent a whole year protecting one another. He was so easy to talk to. He somehow managed to take my mind away from my absent mother and consumed my thought with smiles and laughter. He talked until I fell asleep, then he pulled the covers up over me and left the room.

(Regina)

Sorting through the towns problems took much longer than I expected. But I kept that picture of Grace's tear stained face in my head as a reminder of what I was working for. I worked as fast as I could and finished just in time to pick Roland up from school and grab some groceries before heading home to rescue my desperate daughter.

Roland opened the door for me with a big grin and a bow. I laughed as I walked through the door and quickly made my way to the kitchen. I put everything away and ran up the stairs, bumping into Will on my way up.

"Will I am so sorry I didn't see you." He smiled.

"It's alright ma'am. Grace just fell asleep." My heart fell. I wanted to see her, but she needed her rest so I would just have to wait.

"Thanks Will. I really appreciate you staying with her. I hated having to leave her all by herself but…" I trailed off. Will rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"She isn't mad at you, you know. She just isn't ready to be away from you for so long. You have to remember that she has been looking for you her whole life, and now that she has you its hard to let go. She needs time Regina, time to feel safe. I have a feeling that there have been very few moments in her life when she has truly felt safe. I know for a fact that one of those places is in your arms." He smiled encouragingly and then finished his decent. I heard Roland squeal downstairs and could imagine Will tossing him up in the air. I smiled and finished climbing the stairs. I slipped quietly down the hall and peaked into Grace's room. She looked peaceful and that settled my racing heart. I would go cook dinner and then I would wake her up.

"I love you." I whispered through the cracked door before I closed it and descended to the kitchen to prepare for our meal.

I had been working for two hours. Henry was home now and working on his homework at the island in the kitchen. Roland was in the back yard playing on the swing set. I had convinced him to go out there and run some of his energy off. It amazed me how abounding his store of energy was. I had simply sat in and office today and I was tired.

"Do you need any help mom?" I smiled when I heard Henry speak. He had been quiet for a while now, frowning at his math homework.

"I think I will manage. How is the homework coming? Is math giving you any trouble?" I knew he disliked math, most kids did.

"As much as it always does, but I think I got it, thanks mom." I watched him return to the page and resume frowning. I chuckled to myself. He was completely adorable when he was deep in thought. I still had another hour until I would be finished with diner. I worked quickly and tried to keep my mind off the sleeping girl upstairs. I had to keep reminding myself that she needed her rest. I smiled when the front door opened and heavy footsteps filled the entryway. A few moments later I felt strong arms wrap around me and I leaned into my husbands embrace.

"Welcome home."

"Thank you. How is every one?" he rubbed the growing bump of mine, and I could feel his stubbled smile against my cheek.

"Everyone is perfect. Grace is sleeping, and so is the baby. Henry is doing homework and Roland is outside."

"No I'm not. I'm right here." A moment later I felt something run into Robin and me. We both laughed.

"Correction Roland is right here." Robin let me go and scooped the energetic boy up in his arms.

"Hey buddy. Did you miss me?" Robin smiled at his, no, our son.

"Yes! And mommy too." I reached over and kissed his chubby, dimpled cheek.

"I missed you too sweetheart." Roland smiled, but soon he squirmed out of Robin's grasp and was running around. We all laughed, even Henry.

"Robin do you mind setting the table? I have been dying to wake Grace up ever since I got home." He smiled.

"I can handle the table, go get our sweet girl. No wait, did something happen?" I looked down and nodded.

"I had to go to the office today." He tilted his head.

"Yes I know. What is wrong with that?"

"Grace…she didn't want me to leave her alone." Robin nodded in understanding.

"Oh well why don't you go get her? I can finish up here." He smiled knowing I wanted nothing more than to hold my daughter in my arms. I smiled back and ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs and only slowed when I reached her door.

"Grace sweetie, wake up. I'm home." I didn't waste any time watching her sleep. I wanted to hold her in my arms and see her bright grey eyes, and her smile. I rubbed her back until she stirred. She rubbed her eyes and then sat up quickly. It took her mere seconds to wrap me in her arms. I smiled and held her close.

"I missed you sweet girl." I rubbed her back again, and waited until she relaxed in my arms. I kissed her temple and smiled. I had my sweet girl back, and she was safe, right where she belonged.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been just over a week since we took Grace home from the hospital. Now we were back, however this time it was for a less terrifying reason. I rubbed my rounded stomach as we waited for Dr. Whale. He was going to check Grace's leg and make sure there was no infection. Then it was my turn. Today we were doing an ultrasound to see if Robin and I were having a baby girl or a baby boy. I couldn't hide my excitement, as it practically radiated off my body. I had a giant smile plastered to my face and I was surrounded by the people I loved, my family.

Finally the Dr. walked through the door with a small smile.

"Hello Grace. Are you ready to see how your leg is healing?" Grace nodded and watched as he gently unwrapped her leg. He nodded approvingly, and redressed the bites.

"Well Grace it looks like you took good care of it this week. Your bites have healed nicely and they should be completely healed in a few weeks. Just keep them clean and you should be good to go." He gave a reassuring smile to Grace before turning his attention to me.

"Now Regina, are you ready to see your baby?" I laughed and nodded. I received a hug from Henry and Roland and a kiss from Robin before I traded places with Grace. I leaned back into the 'chair' and pulled my shirt up. The cold gel sent a shiver down my spine, but I hardly noticed since my eyes were glued to the monitor that demanded all my attention. Dr. Whale moved it around and pointed a few things out, mostly for me and Robin. One thing he showed us was that the baby was sucking its thumb. That made Roland giggle and I smiled. Finally he looked at us.

"Are you ready?"

"YES" we all answered in unison and Robin took my hand in his. After all this was truly our moment.

"It's a girl, congratulations." Dr. Whale smiled and watched as each one of us reacted. I beamed up at Robin who looked down at me with the same expression. He leaned down and captured me in a kiss before whispering, "We now have two princes and two princesses." I smiled and kissed him again, just before Roland climbed in my lap and planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"I can't wait to meet my baby sister!" His little voice chirped with joy. I wrapped him up in my arms.

"I can't wait either buddy." I stood up with Roland in my arms and reached for Henry who was waiting patiently to hug me. He buried his face in my shoulder and I squeezed him to me. He looked up with adoration covering his face.

"You finally found your happy ending." He gestured to the room filled with people who truly loved me, and smiled.

"It seems that I have." I smiled back at him.

"I love you mom." I hugged him tighter.

"I love you too Henry." I wanted this moment to last forever but it was broken when Roland squirmed out of my arms and ran into Grace's. I watched her scoop him up with a smile.

"Grace aren't you excited about the baby?" Grace's face contorted with a smile and she nodded in response. Roland beamed up at her before resting his head on her shoulder. Grace looked at me with eyes that spoke volumes. I let go of Henry and reached out for my daughter. She set Roland down, who protested loudly, and walked straight into them. She pressed herself close to me and buried her face in my shoulder. I rubbed her back and closed my eyes. For the first moment since I met Grace I wished with all my heart that she could speak. I wanted to hear her voice, a voice I knew would be filled with joy. I kissed her head before I whispered "I love you sweet girl." I smiled even more when I felt her hand slip between us and rest on my stomach. She looked up at me with tears in her eye and kissed my cheek. Again I wanted this moment to last forever, but of course it didn't.

"Mom why don't we go to Granny's to celebrate?" I looked at Henry with a smile.

"I think that is a lovely idea." Soon we were all walking out of the hospital, sporting giant smiles, and heading towards the diner.

The bell above the door at Granny's rang as my family stepped through the door. It was as if it were cheering for us, or joining in our excitement. We settled in a booth and soon Ruby was taking our order. I took a moment to watch each of the people I loved. Their faces were covered with joy and excitement. I could hardly believe that this was my family, but I was so proud to claim each and every one of them. After relishing this joy I noticed Ruby was still standing next to our table.

"Is something wrong Ruby?" I looked at her and realized that she was looking at Grace. I turned to my daughter who was desperately signing with her hands in frustration.

"Henry what is she saying?" I watched as Henry captured Grace's hands with his own and spoke calmly to her.

"Grace calm down. Ruby wants to know what you want to eat." He pointed at the menu and Grace followed his motion with her eyes. She gave a confused look and shrugged.

"Why don't I choose for you? Is that okay?" Grace nodded eager to be out of this awkward situation. While Henry pondered what to get Grace I noticed that Ruby was looking at me.

"Yes?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Regina, who is that? And why can't she speak?" I had forgotten that besides our family Will and Dr. Whale were the only people who knew about Grace. I smiled with pride and turned back to my daughter.

"Ruby this is my daughter Grace. Grace this is Ruby." I smiled and watched as Grace waved and gave a small, but genuine smile. Ruby returned the gesture before returning her gaze to me.

"And to answer your other question, Grace can't speak because she sold her voice." It was so much more complicated than that, but that is where I left it. I wasn't ready to relive everything Grace had gone through for me.

"Oh." It was an unusual sight to see Ruby at a loss for words. I relished the moment with a smirk. Henry told Ruby what he thought Grace would like and after a polite goodbye she disappeared into the kitchen.

We were almost finished with our meal when a glass shattered on the diner floor. I snapped my head in the direction of the sound, and found a frozen Snow standing a few feet from us. Her mouth hung open and her gaze was fixed on one person, Grace. I watched my daughter as she looked at Snow. She didn't seem overly excited about seeing her, but I figured that she was simply tired from all the excitement of the day. I could see clearly that they knew each other.

"Gr-ace is…is it really you?" Snow could barley speak. Grace nodded and gave a soft smile as Snow stumbled to our table.

"You found her." Snow turned to me.

"She found you."

"Yes she did. May I ask how you know my daughter?" I wasn't ready to share another important person with her.

"We met in the forest, running from the black knights." She gave a sympathetic look to me, before turning back to Grace.

"How did you escape? I hated leaving you by yourself. I even considered coming back for you, but I…didn't." Snow looked down in shame. Grace crawled out of the booth and slipped an arm around Snow. In an instant Snow wrapped Grace in her arms and apologized for leaving her. I watched as tears fell down my step-daughters face and genuine concern graced her features. I sighed as I watched her and my daughter interact. I could see they also had a past together, one that Grace had not mentioned to me. Snow pulled back and looked Grace over. Grace smiled softly and then pulled a chair over for her to sit in. After Snow was settled Grace knelt next to me on the floor and tugged on my hand. I smiled and offered it to her.

" _Like I told you before I made you leave, I had dealt with the black knights before and escaped. I could handle it. You didn't deserve to be caught for helping me."_ I spoke for Grace and when I looked up I was confronted with a confused expression.

"Why can't she speak? And Grace did they catch you?" I let Grace answer Snow's questions, as I was quickly becoming tired of explaining why my daughter no longer possessed her voice.

" _I can't speak because I sold my voice in exchange for my mother's memories. That was the price and I was willing to pay. As for the knights, you know very well that they caught me. I couldn't have escaped, not that time."_ Pain captured my heart as I thought of my knights hurting my daughter. Yes they had hurt so many people, but knowing that they hurt someone I love made it real. What did she mean by 'that time'? How many times had I involuntarily hurt my daughter? Pain and fear gripped my heart tighter.

"Did they…did they hurt you…again?" Grace was shaking her head wildly as Snow spoke, tears spilling down her face. She was begging with her eyes for Snow to stop, and I realized she was hiding something from me, something she wanted desperately to keep from me. Snow looked at her confused.

"You told her didn't you? About us and the black knights right?" Grace didn't move.

"Right Grace?" Grace's eyes flashed with anger as she wrote furiously in my hand.

" _I have every right to not tell my mother about that! She doesn't need to know! My past has caused her enough pain. Please can't you just leave it at that? I want to be happy. I am tired of dwelling on what has happened. I found her, and what happened before I did doesn't matter now. Please just leave me alone."_ Grace was sobbing as she finished and her head rested in my lap. I stroked her hair and rubbed what I could reach of her back.

"Grace it's alright sweetheart. No one is going to hurt you, just calm down baby girl." Grace looked up at me with a broken expression and I could tell that whatever Snow was referring to, it had brought up memories, and most likely pain, that Grace had tried desperately to forget.She shook her head.

" _It's not alright mom. I didn't want you to know. I didn't want anyone to know."_ She was sobbing again and I looked at Snow.

"What happened to her? What do you know?" Snow was looking at her hands, but shook her head at my questions.

"I…I can't. I should have kept my mouth shut. I'm sorry Grace." She looked up with her last words at my broken daughter. Grace turned her head to look at Snow and let out a slow breath.

" _I can't tell her Snow, I can't bring myself to do that. But…but you may tell her what happened. Explain how we know one another."_ I watched as Grace's body sagged against the booth and I pulled her up into my lap, even though she was really too big. I didn't care, because she needed me, and besides, in that moment, she seemed so small.

"Are you sure? I don't want to speak for you if you aren't ready."

" _I can't Snow. I'm too tired. I have relived a painful past, and though it was completely worth it, I can't handle more. Not now."_ Snow nodded.

"I promise I will only say what I must. Stop me if I go too far okay? I don't want to hurt you Grace, but this is important for Regina to know. Well actually for your whole family to know." Snow looked at everyone who occupied the diner booth. Everyone wore a concerned look on their face, all directed at the trembling girl in my arms.

" _I will."_ Grace pressed her face into me as Snow stared to recount their story, and soon I saw why Grace had hidden this from me, or at least I thought I did.

"Well…I met Grace not too long after I helped you Regina. I was being chased by some black knights when Grace stepped in and saved me, at her own cost. Just like you she was cut by a dirty blade, but in her case the cut was much more critical. It was closer to her heart and much deeper than yours. She saved me so in return I took her to a safe place in the woods and cared for her. She fought a fever for close to five days before it broke, and after that she was very weak. She couldn't hold any food down. I stayed with her for one more day before several black knights spotted me. I fled back to camp and tried to convince her to come with me, but she didn't have the strength to move, forget running. I hated leaving her, and after the stories she told me of the black knights it was the last thing I wanted to do, but Grace forced me to leave.

"They will let me go, eventually. But if they catch you there will be no escaping your fate." She was adamant that I leave and I did. That is the truth of it." Snow stopped and looked to me, then to Grace. Millions of questions bubbled in my brain. Why did Grace know what the knights would do? Had she met them before? How many times? What had they done to her? Had they hurt her? Of course they had, that was their purpose. I let out a sob.

"Snow what did she tell you about the knights? How did she know that they would let her go? I…I don't understand." I trailed off. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure I wanted an answer, because after all I know it would only hurt me, they were my knights. Snow looked helplessly at Grace, who gave a small nod.

"I…She had…dreams, no nightmares when she was under the fevers control. She would wake up screaming for them to stop…stop hurting her."

"No!" my heart burst into flames and melted to ash. I could only imagine what they had done to her. I felt Grace sob into my chest and I hugged her tighter.

"No." I whispered again. Snow let out a sob before continuing.

"One night I finally asked her who they were. What she told me Regina…I…they played cat and mouse with her. They would catch her, play around with her and then just before they pushed her too far they would leave her until they decided to play again. They were cruel to her! She was terrified when I said they had found us. She begged me to leave so that I would not be subject to their torture. Regina, I didn't want to leave her…you have to understand I never willed that pain on her. She was only a child. She didn't deserve to be hurt like that. I…I…" but her words failed her. Besides I had heard enough. I couldn't take anymore. Grace was sobbing into my chest, her body shaking violently. Robin reached over and tried to rub her back, but she panicked and flinched away from him. She turned a guilty face towards Robin and gave a silent apology with her eyes. She reached for him and he took her instantly into his arms. I watched her cling to him in desperation. Then I turned back to the sobbing Snow. I reached out my hand and touched her shoulder.

"Snow…thank you…for taking care of my Grace. I know first hand that she had the best care you could give." Snow looked up at me with a mixture of fear and surprise. I know my comment had thrown her, but I meant it. Grace had endured more pain than she deserved, so anyone who had helped her deserved my thanks.

"I'm sorry Regina." She meant what she said. Regret was written all over her face.

"She doesn't deserve to be so broken." I nodded.

"No she doesn't, but you can't blame yourself for what those men did. You couldn't control that. You helped Grace as much as you could. That is more than most people would have done for a stranger." Snow nodded slowly, then stood and gave a quick goodbye, and apologized for upsetting our lunch. I watched her leave before turning my attention back to my family. I noticed that Henry was holding a sobbing Roland, and even he was wiping at his tear stained face. Then I looked to Grace who was wrapped in Robin's arms, still sobbing and shaking.

"Robin I think we need to go home now." He nodded. I slid out of the booth and waited for my family to follow. I took Roland from Henry, and held his trembling body close. He wrapped his little arms around my neck and I could feel his tears on my skin. I reached out my free arm to Henry and pulled him to me. He came willingly.

"She didn't deserve that mom." His voice broke into sobs.

"I know Henry, I know." I looked to Robin who had made it out of the booth and still held Grace in his arms. Together we exited the diner and slowly made our way home. It was going to take time for our family to heal from the reality of what Grace had endured in the enchanted forest. But we would do it together. No one was alone.


	15. Chapter 15

It has been another week since our encounter with Snow at the diner, and while the rest of my family seems to have come to grips with what has happened, there is something still tugging on my heart, something painful. I want to talk to Grace, just the two of us. I want her to tell me about the knights. I know she doesn't want to talk about them with me because she fears that it will hurt me, but I feel deep down there is another reason for her silence. Robin offered to read to Roland for a while so that I could have some time to talk with Grace alone, and hopefully not be interrupted. That is why Grace and I are curled up on my bed, snuggling under a soft blanket. I would never admit to anyone how much I loved feeling her arms wrap around me. Just that simple touch melted my heart. We aren't talking, not yet. Grace is rubbing circled in the back of my hand and watching as my skin paled at her touch and then regained its color. I smiled watching her repeat this action over and over again. Something about it was mesmerizing. However I didn't have the patients to wait any longer.

"Grace sweetie?" She looked up at me with shocking grey eyes.

"Can I talk with you about something?" She watched me as I spoke and nodded eagerly.

" _Anything mom."_ Her face grew a big smile as she continued to watch me. I drew a deep breath preparing for what I had to say.

"Honey, I know you are afraid of hurting me, but I am going to ask you to put that fear away for one moment and be honest with me. Like you told me when I was scared to tell you I was pregnant, the truth can't hurt me more than knowing you are keeping a secret from me." I looked at her intently and tried to convey with my eyes exactly how much I needed to hear what truly had happened between her and the knights.

" _This is about the black knights isn't it? You think I am hiding something."_ She wouldn't meet my gaze and I watched as her smile faded into a worried frown.

"It's not that I think you are hiding something from me exactly as much as I want you to tell me what happened. I have some questions I need you to answer."

" _Mom I…what happened when the knights would catch me it…it isn't something I like thinking about. And I know it's selfish but I don't want to have to relive those moments. Just hearing Snow talk about it hurt enough. I was so little, and I tried to be brave like my mother, but I couldn't always handle it. Does that make sense?"_ Her eyes locked with mine and I could feel tears stinging my eyes. How could I ask her what I needed to know now? I didn't want to hurt my daughter. She had lived through too much pain for me to consciously cause her more. But I was hunted by the pictures my imagination invented of my daughter. 

"Grace I…I don't want to hurt you, but you have to understand that as your mother I want to…protect you…I…I don't mean to be selfish but I need to know what happened. Can I just ask you a few questions and you can answer them if you feel you can handle it?" I watched as a battle was fought in Grace's head. I could see the conflict in her eyes. A single tear slipped down her face and she nodded her response.

" _Please mom, only ask what you absolutely must."_ My heart shattered, its broken splinters sending waved of pain coursing through my body. Why was I putting her through this? She looked so broken at the thought of having to relive this part of her past. Why couldn't I just leave her alone? I hated myself for wanting to ask her questions about her past, but I needed to know.

"Grace did they…did my knights hurt you? Snow said they played cat and mouse with you. Did she mean that they would catch you and hurt you, then let you go so they could do it all over again?" I watched her face intently for a response. All I received was a small nod.

"Did they…did they ever…" I couldn't voice what I was thinking.

" _NO! Mom they never went that far. I was too young. They had at least one shred of respect."_ And there it was, the answer I had wanted to hear so desperately! The answer I needed to hear. They hadn't hurt her like I had feared. I tucked Grace safely into my arms and let out a sigh. This time it was me who sobbed into my daughter's shoulder. I couldn't help it after holding down these emotions and fears for a week. I let them leak out of my body in the form of tears and sobs. I was startled when I felt Grace begin writing in my hand. I didn't expect her to offer anymore insight into her past.

" _Mom I wasn't trying to keep a secret from you. I want you to know… I was just too scared to tell you what happened. I was only a child at the time, trying to defend myself. And those men…they were scary. I know that sounds childish, but I knew they could easily overpower me if they wanted to. I fought for my life every time they caught me. I always wondered if I hadn't what they would have done, and I always came up with the same answer. If I hadn't fought them then they would have killed me. They enjoyed watching a little girl try and fight the Evil Queen's powerful knights, as if she could beat them. My determination was the only thing that kept them from killing me."_ She drew in a shuddering breath as she stopped writing. It was like finally admitting it had drained all the energy she possessed from her body. I pulled her closer to me and tightened my grip on her.

"I am so sorry Grace, but I promise I will keep you safe. I won't let anyone hurt you. And you were brave. Don't ever believe that you aren't, because whether you know it or not you are braver than even I am. I don't know that would have been so determined at your age. I can't say that if I were in your shoes that I would have done the same as you. You have endured so much for me…no not just for me. That is too selfish and it isn't true. You endured all of this pain not just for me but for yourself as well. You were the one who wanted me, wanted to be with me. I can't take all the credit, in fact I can't take any of it. It was all you Grace." I kissed her head gently.

"I love you Grace, with all my heart. Please don't ever forget it!" Grace tightened her grip on my waist and snuggled her face into the fabric of my shirt. She had found her mother, the one person she had searched for her whole life. How could I be so lucky to claim her as mine? I didn't deserve a daughter who loved me so deeply. Rubbing her back I could feel her relax in my arms, and I smiled.

"Grace. You have done so much for me, and given up so many things to find me, I want to do something for you. You deserve it." She pulled back, but didn't let go, and gave me a questioning look.

"I want to try and get your voice back. I know you sold it to the merpeople but I believe that I know someone who can bring it back to you. Will you let me do this for you?" A smile spread across Grace's face and shone in her eyes. She nodded her head rapidly and grabbed my hand.

" _Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes. You have no idea what it would mean to me to have my voice back even if it were only for one day. I have only one regret about giving it away and that has always been that I couldn't tell you with my own voice how much I love you. How much I have always loved you. It just isn't the same without the emotion conveyed in your voice."_ Grace wiped tears from my cheeks that I hadn't noticed. The excitement on her face was enough for me to want to go to the ends of the earth and every other realm to find her voice. I once again pulled my daughter into my embrace and snuggled close to her. Robin walked into our bedroom with a tentative smile.

"Knock, knock. May I come in or do you two need more time?" His tone was tainted with genuine concern.

"We just finished. Please join us." Robin laughed and he climbed into the bed and pulled both Grace and me into his muscular arms. I pulled the blankets back up over the three of us and snuggled into his embrace.

"Goodnight Robin and Grace. I love you both so much, my heart is overflowing with love." Robin laughed softly.

"I think I speak for both of us when I say that we love you just as much, right Grace?" Robin waited, but the only response we received was her slowed breathing.

"Out just like that. What did you make her do Regina, run around the room a hundred times?" We both chuckled at his joke.

"No I didn't. I think she just had an emotional overload tonight." He sighed.

"It's good to know she is safe. I didn't realize how much I missed her or how much I truly cared about her until we experienced such and emotional rollercoaster."

"Indeed. I think we both could use some sleep ourselves."

"Yeah. Goodnight Regina." He reached over Grace and rubbed my belly.

"Goodnight my little princess. Sleep well." I smiled as I drifted off to sleep, into a world of dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

The ocean roared, the waves lapped at the shore, and the sun cast its golden rays sparkling over the misty blue water. I watched in awe of the scene before me. It's pure, natural beauty took my breath away. Standing there as I watched the sun climb its way into the sky, I let the ocean's voice calm my nerves. Taking a deep breath I blew into the shell clutched in my hand and waited until a redheaded woman broke through the motion of the gentle waves.

"Regina." Her tone was flat and void of emotion.

"Hello Ariel." I tried to give a reassuring smile, reminding myself that this was for my daughter, and any discomfort I had to experience paled next to Grace.

"What do you want with me? I know you didn't just call for a social visit." Straight to the point, I liked that.

"I need your help getting something back."

"And why should I help you? You have nothing I want, and I don't owe you anything." She gave a questioning look and moved to dive back into the sea.

"Wait…please. This isn't for me, it's for my daughter Grace." She paused and turned back to me.

"What did she loose?"

"Her voice, I need you to bring it back to me." I watched as her thin eyebrows lifted in shock.

"Do you really think I will risk my life to bring back your daughter's voice, after everything you have put me through." I hung my head. How was I ever going to convince her to help me. I wanted this for Grace so much. Then Grace's words hit me 'the truth'. That was how I was to convince Ariel to help me. If I told her what had happened to Grace, she would see why I wanted it. The truth was my only option.

"Ariel, my daughter has spent her entire life searching for me. She has endured pain that no one should have to experience and especially not a child. She has faced countless obstacles to find me, to finally be with me. She sold her voice so that I could have my memories of her back. This favor isn't for me, it's for her. Please help my Grace." I watched as her expression softened and she nodded slowly.

"Okay, but I'm only doing this for her." A smile spread over my face and my heart filled with hope.

"Thank you Ariel." She froze.

"Since when does the Evil Queen thank someone?" I laughed.

"Since she was reminded what it means to be thankful, and what it means to be loved." She stared at me in disbelief. She had to visibly shake herself out of her shock.

"I will be back, wait here." I gave a small nod and watched her disappear back into the depths of the ocean. She was gone as quickly as she had come. I sank into the sand and waited for what seemed like centuries for Ariel to return with Grace's voice. I kept picturing how Grace would react when she had her voice back, playing with different scenarios in my head. I was so completely lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice a breathless Ariel flop onto the beach.

"Regina?" Turning, I smiled to find the redhead back and clutching something in her hand,

"I got it Regina, but I must warn you her voice is damaged." Uncurling her fingers I was met with a mangled mess.

"That's her voice?" She nodded.

"At least what is left of it." She gave an apologetic look, as tears filled my eyes.

"Will it still work? Will she be able to speak?" I sobbed out and Ariel shrugged.

"I don't know Regina. And if you can't tell I can only think of one other person who would know." Chills ran up and down my spine. No I thought, not him.

"Gold." She confirmed my statement with a small nod. I shook myself free of that fear for a moment and turned back to my companion.

"Thank you Ariel. I hope I haven't put you in too much danger." I gave her a genuine look of concern.

"I will be fine Regina. If your daughter loves you as much as I think she does then it was worth it." I smiled.

"She does. More that you could ever imagine, more than I can imagine." Ariel smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Goodbye then?" I nodded.

"Yes goodbye." She tilted her head still smiling and then slipped back into the sea.

I have come to hate that tinkling noise that greeted you every time you stepped in to the well know and feared pawn shop. It gave a false sense of cheerfulness that made me shutter. Gold was standing behind one of the counters looking rather board.

"I need your help." His head shot up in surprise.

"The famous Evil Queen needs my help?" I nodded.

"Yes I do." His sneer was unsettling.

"I had forgotten how much I like hearing those words come out of your mouth dearie." He gave a sick little laugh and traipsed from behind the counter.

"What do you require of me this time?" I held out my hand in response and spread my fingers revealing the tiny burden I had carried with me from the beach.

"I want you to restore it so that Grace can speak again." He looked closer at the object in my hand and let out a noticeable sigh.

"Dearie I am afraid that there is nothing I can do to restore ones voice."

"What? No! There has to be something you can do. Anything." I gave him a pleading look.

"Regina a voice is much like a person's heart. Just like I can't make someone fall in love with you or with anyone else I can not restore your daughter's voice. A voice is fragile and unique to each person. I'm sorry. I can however tell you that it will last several weeks. Grace will be able to speak and sing and shout just like the rest of us. However after that she will go back to being mute." He let his words slow as he finished and I let out one small sob.

"Only a few weeks? That is all she gets?" He nodded his response.

"I'm afraid that is the truth." I shook and turned to go, but remembering that he would want something in return I faced him again.

"What is your price?"

"For Grace it is free. And Regina I am sorry." I turned back to the door and hurried out before I lost my composure. I ran all the way home and only stopped when I reached my bed. I flung myself down into its softness looking for comfort and finding none. I sobbed into the pillow and pounded my fist into the mattress until I lost my rage and simply broke down. All I wanted was to give her back her voice. It was the smallest form of payment I could give her in return for everything she had done for me. I just wanted to make her happy. Why was I denied that one simple joy? I jumped when I felt a hand touch my back, and for a moment I flashed back to the scene that had played out very similarly in the enchanted forest. I dragged my head off the bed and turned to see who had found me. I sighed when I locked eyes with my daughter, but then sobs took over my body once again and I fell back into the bed. I closed my eyes and whispered "I'm sorry Grace. I'm so sorry baby." I felt her arms wrap around me and she pulled me close to her. She rubbed my back and stroked my hair just like I did with her. It took me quite some time to calm down but Grace never gave up holding fast to me. Finally I found the strength to pull back and look at her.

"I got it Grace, your voice. But sweetie it's broken and wont last long." Her smile faded and her eyes showed a tinge of sadness before she stroked tears from my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. I want to give it back to you and make you happy. I wanted to see you smile because I had finally done something for you for a change, but I can't even give you your voice. I'm just so sorry baby girl." She shook her head with vigor.

" _Mom please stop. I am happy_ _because I'm with you. I couldn't be happier than I am now. And not only do I have you, but also a whole family. I never expected to find that. And the only thing you need to give me is your love. That is the only thing I truly desire. I love you mom and being with you every day is enough to make me happy for a lifetime."_ I just stared at my daughter. How does she do that? How can she be so selfless? After everything she has been through why inst she mad or upset? I hated myself for not being able to give her voice back, but she is just sitting there smiling at me.

"Grace I don't understand, why aren't you upset? The one thing I promised you I can't give you, and yet you are smiling at me." She reached forward and stroked my cheek and continued to smile. 

" _Mom listen, how can I be upset with you? You tried to get my voice back and you did! You can't control if it's broken or not. That part isn't your fault."_ She paused and I jumped in.

"But Grace after everything you have been through you deserved to have your voice back." I wanted to sob but I tried to hold myself together until we finished this conversation. I really have lost my "evil queen" strength.

" _Mom it doesn't matter if I deserved my voice back or not. Sometimes things just are. I did what I saw best at the time, I can't change it now. And I wouldn't even if I could. Mom the only thing I want you to promise me is that you will always be here for me, that we will always be close and love each other as much as we do now, if not more. I want a strong relationship with you. That is all I have ever wanted my whole life, I just want you."_ Okay I gave up. I was sobbing, tears storming down my cheeks as I reached out and tucked my daughter into my arms.

"I do love you sweet girl and I promise I will always be here for you no matter what. You are so special to me, even beyond your imagination! And you know what my favorite thing in the whole world is?" She shook her head and pleaded for the answer with her eyes. I smiled.

"My favorite thing is having you tucked right here in my arms. And I don't care if you are sixteen or forty, I will always be ready to hold my baby girl." Now there were tears flowing down Grace's face too, but she was smiling regardless. I watched as she tucked her face into my shoulder and wrapped her arms more firmly around my waist. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy this moment. How long we stayed like this I don't know, and honestly I didn't care either, it just felt good to be holding my sweet girl in my arms.

After a while I looked at her with a soft smile and stroked her hair.

"Grace sweetie, can I give you what is left of your voice?" Her head lifted away from my shoulder and she watched me intently for a long time, then she nodded hesitantly.

" _Just one thing, will it hurt?"_ My heart broke at her question. She had suffered so much pain and now she was afraid that I would hurt her too.

"No sweetheart, I promise it won't hurt at all." She nodded again and I took her voice in my hand and placed it near her. Moments later we watched as my magic mingled with the remainder of her voice and then as it drifted from my hand to her body. It glowed in her throat for a moment then vanished. I watched Grace carefully as she swallowed. Her eyes were full of unshed tears and just as she opened her mouth they spilled over and down her cheeks.

"Mom?" it came out as a gasp but it didn't matter to me because it came out!

"Mom!" She spoke more confidently this time and I smiled through the tears that covered my face.

"I love you mom, with all my heart. I know I have told you that already but I'm going to tell you every day with my own voice until it's gone." She was beaming and I knew it was because she finally got to tell me the one thing she had wanted for years. I watched as she bounced up and down on the bed then as she grabbed my hand and dragged me down stairs, calling for "Dad, and Roland, and Henry." I smiled as the three of them came running and met us in the entryway. My boys stared dumfounded at Grace as she spoke. Roland was the first to say anything.

"Daddy, mommy Grace can talk!" he squealed and ran into Grace's arms. Giggling as she picked him up and then he threw his arms around his big sister. I smiled as the scene played out then looked to my son and husband. Both had tears in their eyes and I captured them in a hug together.

"Thank you Regina." Robin whispered in my ear before kissing me. I reviled in his touch and made it last as long as possible.

"Eww guys, not in front of us please." I laughed as Henry, noticing what was going on, pulled out of my hug.

"Speak for yourself Henry, I think its beautiful." I smiled at both my teenagers.

"I think we should celebrate. What do you think?" there were cheers from everyone so I disappeared into the kitchen to pull together something special. I didn't notice the dark figure lurking by the back door, and neither did I notice as he approached me from behind. When I felt his presence it was too late, as I watched my whole world go black. 


	17. Chapter 17

(Grace)

Mom had been in the kitchen for a while now and we were all wondering what was taking her so long.

"I think I will go see if I can help mom with this celebration." I looked at my dad and he smiled.

"Good idea sweetheart." I jumped off the couch and headed into the kitchen. I looked around but mom was no where to be found. Maybe she went up stairs for something I thought so I headed up to her room. Again I couldn't find her. Now I was worried and started frantically searching the house. She had to be here somewhere, she just had to. She promised she would always be here and I know mom would never break her promise. I ran back into the living room and stood there panting in front of my family.

"Dad I can't find mom. She isn't in the kitchen and I looked up stairs too. Where could she have gone? She would have told us if she was leaving the house right?" Dad stood and walked towards me with outstretched arms. Once I was wrapped safely in his grasp he spoke softly and calmly.

"Grace sweetheart calm down. I'm sure that your mother is here or maybe she ran out to the store to get something. If it was just a quick trip she probably wouldn't have bothered telling us. But Grace it isn't time to worry yet. Why don't I give her a call on her cell phone?" I looked at my dad as he spoke, and could see that he wasn't worried about mom being gone. He was right maybe she just stepped out of the house for a minute. I nodded.

"Please." Dad reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Moments passed as he dialed mom's number then waited for her to answer, but she didn't.

"She didn't answer?" Dad shook his head.

"Grace that doesn't mean anything. Maybe she didn't hear it, or maybe she couldn't answer it." I nodded trying desperately to calm my racing heart.

"Daddy, mommy's phone is ringing." We spun around to find Roland holding mom's phone up to us.

"No. Please no." I started to sob when I saw Roland with mom's phone.

"Thank you Roland." Dad took the phone from him and turned to me.

"Grace you need to calm down. People forget their phone all the time." I shook my head.

"Not mom. She wouldn't do that." Dad sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"Let's just give her some time. If she isn't home in an hour we will go looking for her, okay?" I looked up at him, searching his face for reassurance that he believed mom was fine. Dad didn't look worried so I nodded slowly and pressed myself close to him. I wasn't ready for this. I just wanted my family to stay safe together.

(Regina)

My body ached all over. As I opened my eyes slowly I realized it was because I was on a stone floor. I lifted my head and reached to massage my stiff neck, only to find that I was chained to a stone wall. I closed my eyes again trying to remember what was going on. What had happen? Why was I here and who brought me to this place? My thought turned quickly to Grace and my body flooded with worry. My eyes flashed open as I searched for an escape. I had to get back to her and the rest of my family. Then I thought about my baby. Was she hurt? I looked down at my rounded stomach. Thankfully the chains that bound my wrists were long enough to allow me to reach my belly so that I could feel my baby. I pressed my hand protectively over her and waited for her heart beat to reach my fingers, and when it did I felt a little relief. Soon my thoughts turned back to escaping this prison. I turned to my magic first but it wasn't working. I could still feel it but I didn't have any control over it. Why couldn't I control it? I struggled with my chains desperately looking for a way out. Any way that would allow me to return to my family. I sighed in frustration as they held firm to both my wrists and the wall. I was about to start a tug-of-war match with the wall when a noise stole my focus. I snapped my stiff neck in the direction of the noise and found a small door opening in the wall across from me. I pulled on my best evil queen face as the door opened completely and someone stepped in.

"Look who finally decided to wake up." The voice was deep and sinister, definitely that of a male.

"What do you want with me?" I tried to make up for the weakness I felt being chained to the wall, with the strength I forced into my voice.

"Right to the point aren't we? Well if you must know I am here because you took something of mine and I want it back." The man who had been standing in the shadows stepped forward and realization flooded my expression.

"I see you know what I'm looking for." I had gotten too soft and now I couldn't hide my emotions even from a fish.

"Why did you take me? Surly you must know what I did with it." His face grew an evil smile.

"Ah yes, indeed I do know what you did with it. But you see that is exactly why I wanted you." I watched him carefully, something about him wasn't right, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Are you going to make me guess?" He laughed and I felt rage bubbling up inside me.

"No I won't make you guess, although I am enjoying seeing you so completely helpless." He started pacing the floor forcing me to follow his movements.

"You see Regina I took you because I know Grace. I know exactly how desperate she was to find you. I have never met someone so determined to find another person. So that is why I took you. It makes my job of retrieving the voice you stole from me even easier. And in return I get to hurt you both."

"No. Please no." the thought of Grace being hurt one more time ripped my heart in two. I wouldn't let that happen.

"I'm sorry Regina, but seeing as I have the upper hand you aren't in a position to argue." I shook my head desperately trying to reign in my emotions. I couldn't cry, not in front of this slimy squid.

"If you hurt a hair on her head you won't live to see the tide change." I spat the words out with more anger and hate than I had felt in years.

"Regina, don't you see? I have already hurt her, or should I say you have hurt her?"

"What?"

"Don't you remember the promise you made to her only a few hours ago? You said you would always be there for her, and now look at you, chained to a wall, and Grace…well she is running all over looking for you. She certainly hasn't lost her fire for her mother. That's good, I'm counting on that fire of hers to lead her to you and in turn to me." With that he waved his hand and a small bubble formed in the room. At that moment I realized that we were under water. I watched the bubble as it rippled and changed to a picture of Storybrook, and there in the center was a sobbing Grace running from Granny's diner down the street.


	18. Chapter 18

(Grace)

I paced the living room for the first twenty minutes, but after that I needed air so I went outside to the swing set in the back yard. I plopped down into the swing and sobbed.

"Mom where are you? Please come home. I can't loose you again. My heart is breaking into millions of tiny pieces and I'm so scared." My head fell into my hands as sobs took control of my body. When I opened my eyes I realized that I had cried myself to sleep. However I was no longer sitting in the swing but rather sprawled out on the ground. I looked at my watch and found that I had been outside for over an hour. Rushing inside I yelled for dad.

"Dad, is mom home?" I hurried to the living room and found dad on the couch with his phone pressed to his ear. I waited impatiently for him to finish his conversation that seemed to take an eternity.

"Finally dad. Did you find mom?" He shook his head.

"I was just making some calls to see if anyone had seen her."

"So she really is missing?" he gave a pained look and for the first time since mom's absence he showed me how truly worried he was.

"Daddy." I rushed into his arms and did my best to comfort him, to be strong for him.

"I'm going to find her dad. I won't stop until I do; you know that better than most people." He pulled away and looked at me and the determination I felt showed in my expression.

"We are going to find her." He took my hand and together we rushed out of the house.

We spent the next hour searching the town for mom. The first place we went was Granny's to see if Ruby could help us track her. After that we went to the hospital and her vault. After that dad started looking other places and I went back to Granny's to see if Red had found anything.

"Red?" The bell tinkled as I crashed through the door, and stumbled into the diner out of breath.

"Did you find her or any trace of her?" Red hung her head.

"No Grace I couldn't catch her sent anywhere. I checked all over town. I'm sorry." I felt like my world was crashing down on top of me. I closed my eyes and pulled the remaining strength in my body together. Where could I go for help? My thoughts raced, then struck a target.

"Oh no, not him." I spun around and dashed out of the diner. My feet carried me down the street towards the ominous pawn shop, and to the one man I hated most.

"RUMPLESTILTSKIN!" I roared his name as I crashed through his door.

"Dearie, dearie, dearie, what seems to be the trouble? You should be celebrating now that you have your v-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Where is she? My mother. What happened to her? You have to know! Did she make a deal with you? Is that why she is gone? Whatever the price was I will pay it just bring her back!" I gasped for air and watched the stunned dark one stared at me.

"What do you mean gone? She was just here this morning, and she was very intent on staying close to her family." His expression was genuine but I ignored it.

"Don't you know what happened? You must! Why would anyone else take her?" He shook his head.

"Grace your mother didn't make any deals with me. She was here for information this morning and I haven't seen her since. I swear. When did she go missing?"

"No. You have to know. Someone has to know." I could feel my rage towards this man boiling up under my skin and turning my body red with heat.

"She just gave me my voice back and then she was gone only minutes later. Who else knew she had my voice?" He froze at my words. I watched his strange behavior.

"What?" Did I say something?" He grabbed both my arms.

"You said she just gave you your voice back before she disappeared?" I nodded silently.

"Grace I think I know what happened." He paused as if he were choosing his words carefully.

"Please tell me!"

"Grace I think your mother was taken by one of the merking's people. It's the only explanation. When she placed your voice back in your body they would know exactly where she was." Realization swept through my body. It all made sense. I if they wanted my voice back what better way than to take the one person they knew I would never stop looking for.

"I need your help." He looked shocked.

"I didn't expect those words to come from your mouth."

"Listen I don't have time to waist. I need something that will allow me to breathe under water for as long as possible. I will give you whatever you want. Please just hurry." I was desperate. I had to get to mom before they hurt her. I could only imagine what they would do to her before I found her. I had to stop myself as my mind clouded with horrible thoughts of my mother and baby sister. I shook my head to clear it as Rumple came back into my line of sight.

"Here this should last you for several hours. We can discuss payment later; that is if you survive."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Although I knew he was right. My chance of surviving was extremely low, but that didn't matter as long as my family was safe.

"One more thing, you can't tell dad what I am doing or where I am going. He has to stay here and keep the others safe. I know he is scared that he is going to loose mom and I won't let that happen but I can't let him get involved either! Please." All I received was a silent nod before I dashed out of the shop and sped to the ocean.

(Regina)

We watched as Grace made here way to Gold's and then as she made a deal with him. The last thing I saw was my daughter at the ocean's shore.

"No," I whispered.

"It looks like we will be getting our visitor soon enough. Now, now we can't have you looking so…pristine can we? Grace needs to be worried about you. I can fix that." As his statement ended his fist made contact with my flesh many times, until I lost consciousness.

How long I was out I don't know. The next thing I remember was feeling someone gently scooping me into their arms, and whispering to me.

"It's alright mom. I'm here and I'm going to get you out of here I promise. I love you so much." No Grace I thought. She couldn't be here. It was too dangerous, but I didn't even have the strength to speak. I simply melted into her arms.


	19. Chapter 19

(Grace)

I stepped to the edge of the ocean and took a deep breath. It might be my last as far as I knew. I didn't turn back or think about the people I was leaving behind, because my future was ahead of me, however short it might be. I was here to save my mom and sister, whatever the cost. And with that thought I dove into the cold, dark ocean.

It took my eye a moment to adjust to the sea, its murky water obscuring my view. However I was determined to find my mother and I wasn't going to let anything stand in my way. I swam desperately towards the bottom of the sea then searched my surroundings. After that I'm not sure how I found the right direction, maybe I just felt it. Perhaps the painful tug on my heart grew more noticeable as I drew closer to my mother. Regardless in a matter of minutes I had found what appeared to be a sunken castle. Quickly I swam inside and searched for my mom. It didn't take long to find her. Seeing her slumped on the floor bloody and bruised broke my heart. I took her into my arms and promised her that I would get her out of here. I had to keep them safe.

(Regina)

I forced my eyes to open and looked at my daughter.

"Grace, sweetie you shouldn't be here. It's not safe. I don't want him to hurt you." She gave a sad smile.

"And I don't want him to hurt you. Please let me help you. We all need you to be okay." She rested one of her hands on my stomach and sighed. I placed my hand over hers and interlocked our fingers.

"And I need you to be okay too." Grace nodded.

"I know mom, I know." She pulled me closer to her and I could feel her shaking. She was scared, no more than scared. And for good reason too. This fish had hurt her in the past and it was clear that she knew it was him. I wanted to help Grace, wanted to do something to protect her, but my magic still refused to cooperate. And now it didn't matter because I could hear the grinding noise of the stone door opening and closing once more. My body tensed and I turned to protect Grace as much as I could while still chained to the wall.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Or should I say who we have here."

"You! What do you want?" Grace snarled and I was surprised that my sweet girl could sound so much like me, or rather my former self.

"I want you of course." He grinned that sick grin.

"Then you should have taken me in the first place instead of creating this game of cat and mouse." Grace felt like a stone wall as she now pressed herself in front of me.

"Yes well it just wouldn't have been as much fun if I only took you. Taking your mother caused you even more pain than a punch or any other physical blow could have, because I took the one thing you can't live without." His smile was triumphant as he finished.

"Well now you have what you truly want so let my mother go and do with me as you please. I am yours once I know she is safe."

"No Grace." I couldn't let her do this. The fish would surly kill her and I couldn't bear that.

"Mom stay out of this please." Her hand pressed against my stomach again and I realized she was reminding me I had someone else to protect; someone completely defenseless.

"Yes Regina it would be best if you stayed out of this." He snarled eyes locked on Grace.

"What do you want?" The fish gave Grace a confused look.

"I have already told you the answer, I want you." Grace sighed.

"I know that, what I mean is what do _you_ want with me? You are not a guard. How is it that you were chosen to find me?" A sly, sick smile spread across his face.

"I volunteered. You see when the guards reported that a voice had been stolen I was intrigued. When I heard who's voice had been taken I offered to be the one to find it and return it to the guards. Seeing as you left quite the impression on them there were no other eager volunteers, and thus I was chosen. It was only a matter of time before your voice was returned to you and then of course I knew exactly where you were." He paused looking for his next words.

"And you took my mother to draw me out, because you knew not only would I search day and night until I found her, but also it was yet another way to harm me, and you do so enjoy that don't you?" Grace's confidence and anger flooded the room.

"You know me too well." He sneered.

"Indeed I do." This seemed to anger the fish as rage visibly bubbled under his skin.

"Enough! You are mine." I watched in horror as he lunged toward Grace, who stood firmly in front of me.

"No! Please don't hurt-" but my words were cut off as he grabbed Grace and threw her across the room.

"Look at you," Grace gasped, slumping against the wall. "You are stronger than you were the last time we saw one another." It was at that moment that realization crashed down around me. This fish was the one who had hurt her while she served the merking. My hatred for this "man" grew tenfold as I watched him beat my daughter. I yanked at my chains again and again but it was no use because they were not budging. I had to do something. I had to make my magic obey me. I closed my eyes and as hard as it was I shut out the painful cries of my daughter and focused solely on my magic. I could feel it fighting against me but I fought back harder and forced it back into submission. Thankfully I felt a cool sensation rush through my body and I knew my magic was under my control again. My eyes flashed open and were met with an empty room. My heart raced frantically as I searched each corner of this stone prison, but Grace and the fish were gone.

The chains were still firmly clasped over my wrist and when I tried yet again to break free of them it was to no avail.

"Why can't I get free?" A tear slipped down my face. I needed to help Grace and that was impossible if I remained chained to this wall. I looked to the only comfort I had, my unborn child.

"What am I doing wrong? I want to help Grace." I closed my eyes as more tears captured my cheeks. My heart was breaking as my imagination ran wild with possibilities of the harm she was enduring, for me, because she loved me. And that's when it hit me. Love. How could I forget. I had to focus on my love for my daughter instead of my fear. My magic was based no longer on anger but on love. And with that thought it was mere seconds before I was free of my chains. I looked down to my other daughter and smiled. Now I could find Grace.


	20. Chapter 20

(Grace)

I watched from across the room as my mother struggled with the chains that bound her to the wall. I wanted to plead with her to stop, to stay where she was. But it took every ounce of strength I had to fight against the cries that swelled in my throat and threatened to spill out if I opened my mouth. I refused to allow him the pleasure of hearing me cry out. He could hurt me but I refused to appear weak in front of him and my mother. However, my resolve vanished as his blows became more forceful and the pain unbearable. I let small cries escape my lips, and I watched the satisfaction on his face.

"I have missed this." His voice, deep with the pleasure of watching me squirm under his continual blows. I couldn't speak, knowing that if I opened my mouth my true pain would be known. I looked to my mother. Her eyes were closed and she was crying. I couldn't imagine how much this must be hurting her knowing that her daughter is only a few feet away from her and yet she is powerless. I knew she would have used her magic before now if she could. Something must be wrong, and that thought worried me. And then, while I was buried in my thoughts, the blows stopped. I looked around and realized that we were no longer in the castle room with my mother but instead traveling down a corridor.

"Where are you taking me?"

"And why should I tell you?" Silence settled. I had no answer.

"Away from your mother." He paused and pulled me into another room.

"But first," he reached for my throat and unbearable pain gripped my body.

"Your voice." He laughed as I screamed and then watched in amusement as I had once again lost the ability to speak.

"I like you better this way. Speechless looks good on you dear." I shot him a death glare. The only weapon I possessed had been stripped away from me. My thought traveled back to my mother as the fish dragged me out of the room and back down another hall. I wondered if she would ever be free, or if she would make it back to dad and my brothers. And for one selfish second I wondered if she might try and rescue me, but as soon as it was thought I pushed it aside. I had come to rescue mom not the other way around. Beside I had rescued her in a way. She was free from this man's harmful blows.

"Now where did it go?" I looked at him confused. What was he looking for? If I wasn't so concerned about what he was about to do I might have been amused at his complete lack of direction. We had just been in this room several minutes before. The chains that held my mother were hanging empty on the wall and…wait mom was gone! She had escaped! Relief flooded my body, however it was short lived as a bright orange glow filled the room. I looked at the wall from which the glow was originating and saw a swirling of magic. I cringed knowing what was about to transpire. Please no, I thought. Don't take me away from her, I just found her.

"I know dear, that's what makes this so enjoyable." My head snapped in the direction of his voice. He heard me, how?

"You have forgotten that I am holding your voice Grace. I can hear the words that can't leave your lips." This frightened me and I tried to rid my mind of every thought of my mother, at least for now. I wanted to keep her safe. I wanted….but all of a sudden I felt extremely weak. I looked around and noticed a small bottle clasped in the fish's hand. It was filling with a light blue mist that traveled through the air.

"Your energy dear. I don't want you trying to escape on our journey back to the kingdom." His smile was sick. I could only watch as he placed a stopper in the bottle and fastened it to his belt, and then tucked my voice away into another small pouch.

"Alright." He looked at me and laughed.

"What a pitiful sight you are dear. If your mother could see you she would be so disappointed. But then I suppose she never wanted you in the first place." Rage bubbled up in my heart and I wanted nothing more than to see this fish fried and garnished with lemon and rosemary.

"I know how to push your buttons." He laughed and grabbed my wrist. I wanted to cry out for my mother, to tell her I loved her one more time before I was taken back to the darkness of the castle under the sea. My heart shattered into a million pieces when he said she never wanted me, because part of me wondered if it was true. No! How could I think like that? Mom did want me. It wasn't her choice to give me up and I could never forget all the time we had spent together in the last two weeks, those two glorious weeks. She loved me with all her heart, and no matter where I was she would never stop loving me.

I relaxed in his grip and allowed him to pull me towards the glowing portal, holding fast to that last thought. My mother did love me. I closed my eyes and waited for the gut wrenching feeling of traveling worlds and waited for the tears to cover my cheeks. This was goodbye.

"Crying are we? Like I said she would be disappointed."

(Regina)

The moment I was free I was running or rather swimming desperately to follow Grace and her captor. I was able to follow their trail easily, but I was slower than the fish. I swam around in a circle before realizing that they were back where we had started. I creped to the stone door, and listened intently.

"I know how to push your buttons." It was that fish. Hatred sprung up in my heart as he spoke to my daughter. There was a short silence before he spoke again, and pain filled my heart.

"Crying are we? Like I said she would be disappointed."

"No I'm not!" I burst through the door, never stopping to think of a plan or strategy. My only thought was to save Grace and get out of here.

"Oh look. Mommy made it just in time to say goodbye." He laughed and looked at me.

"Grace, why don't you say goodbye to your mother?" He waited in the tension filled silence. Grace gave me a pitiful look and I could see tears shimmering on her face, even under the sea.

"Oh that's right, I forgot you can't. Too bad." He tugged Grace towards the spinning portal.

"Stop!" I sent my magic flying at him and to my surprise he didn't even try to stop it. But before I realized what he planned it was too late. He flicked his tale and the magic I had intended for him bounced off his scales and straight into my daughter.

"No." I cried as Grace's body absorbed the shock.

"You!" I turned on him and gripped his throat with an invisible hand.

"Grace come here sweetheart. Get away from him!" I offered my free hand to her and even though she was free of the fish her body hung in the water, unmoving. She just gave me a pleading look with those grey eyes.

"What have you done to her?" I was visibly shaking with rage.

"Not…tel…ling." He choked out the words but managed a smile at the end. I shoved him towards the portal and with one final burst of magic I sent him back to his slimy hole. I watched as the spinning portal slowed and then disappeared, leaving the stone wall unharmed. My attention was immediately drawn to my daughter, who was still floating limply in the water.

"Grace? Grace, are you alright?" It was a stupid question because I knew she wasn't. I scooped her into my arms and tucked her close to me.

"I'm sorry I let him hurt you. I promised that I wouldn't let that happen again and I…I failed. I'm so sorry Grace." She managed a small smile and took my hand.

" _I love you."_ A sob escaped my lips and I closed my eyes.

"I love you too." I didn't move for a long time, just kept Grace pressed to me. However when I felt a small jab in my abdomen I was reminded that we had a family waiting for us to return.

"Grace, are you ready to go home?" She answered with a slow nod, her eyes still closed. I pulled both of us out of the castle and then enchanted my legs to transform into a tail. I swam quickly to the surface and then to the shore. I smiled when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my body and lift me from the water.

"Robin." His name came out as a sigh of relief. I looked instantly for Grace and found that Henry was mirroring his father. I smiled and let my head rest against his chest, exhausted.

"Please don't EVER do that again Regina. I almost lost you…" he paused and took a shaky breath, "I can't live without you."

"I know, because I can't live without you." I reached for Grace as Henry stepped closer to me and Robin.

"We're home sweet girl and we are safe." Grace smiled, but didn't say a word.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue ~ 4 years later

" _Are you ready mom?"_ Her smile was beautiful as always, and her grey eyes alight with happiness.

"Ready for what dear, to give you away, or to have two more children running around the house?" I smiled down at my swollen belly, but then cast a sad glance at my daughter. Her dress fit her perfectly, hugging her slim waist and spilling down to the floor. Her hair was short and tucked behind her ears. And in her hands was a small bouquet of apple blossoms, sweet like vanilla.

" _Well both I suppose."_ She laughed silently and it broke my heart. But I managed a small smile before I answered her.

"No I'm not ready to give you away, and honestly I will never be ready. As for two more children, well I'm not sure anyone is ever completely ready to have two new babies at the same time." Grace squeezed my hand.

" _You aren't loosing me you know. I'm moving right down the street. We can have dinner together every night if you want, or lunch or whatever. But mom please don't feel like you are loosing me. It isn't possible. We have been though too much to loose one another now."_ She paused and smiled. _"Besides someone is going to have to help you with the babies, when dad is at work and the boys are in school. And there is Rose too."_ At that moment Rose burst through the door.

"Grace!" She squealed with delight when she saw her sister.

"You look beautiful! Mommy look how beautiful Grace is." Her smile was contagious. I looked at my daughter and nodded in agreement. She was truly beautiful. Rose stretched her chubby arms up to her sister and waited for acceptance. Grace was quick to capture the little girl in her own arms and smiled as Rose hugged her tightly.

"Promise you will come visit me every day. And can you still take me to the park to play? Or does this wedding mean you can't do that anymore?" Her dimpled face changed to a serious expression, and even a little bit sad too.

" _Oh Rose sweetheart of course I will come visit you every day, and just because I am getting married that isn't gong to stop me from having fantastic adventures with you in the park! I promise as soon as I am home from my honeymoon I will take you. Deal sweet girl?"_ I quickly translated for Rose, who being only three years old, was still too little to understand Grace.

"Deal! I love you Grace."

" _I love you too pumpkin."_ Grace closed and hugged Rose tightly. 

"Knock knock. May I come in?" I smiled at Robin standing in the doorway.

"Yes Robin you may come in." He stepped into the room and stared at us.

"I have three beautiful girls. There is no one who can match their beauty." His smile covered his face and put his dimples on full display. Grace set Rose down and ran into Robin's arms. I watched as she clung to her father, and I felt a tear slip down my face. No I thought I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready to give Grace away, but I would because she was happy and I knew I could never loose her. We would always have each other and we would always love one another. Our love was the one thing no one could ever take away. We were forever mother and daughter, Regina and Grace.

The End!


End file.
